Mémoire et autres curiosités
by Ogog
Summary: Draco est seul. Désespérément seul. Le monde entier le hait, et les seuls amis qu'il ait jamais eu ont disparu. Du moins avant qu'une petite loutre ne vienne l'informer du contraire. DM/HG
1. Prologue

J'suis tellement en train de spammer FF en ce moment. Pour le moment je suis omniprésente, puis d'un coup pouf, plus de nouvelles de moi. Puis boum, c'est moi, je vais pas vous lâcher pendant un laps de temps indéfini. Puis pouf, je redisparais. Bon, pour le moment je suis là, donc je vous lâche mon quatrième prologue. Il est court. Le prochain prologue que je vais lâcher, je vous préviens tout de suite, il fera vingt-cinq pages word par contre. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus.

HP appartient à JKR,

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Prologue**

Elle dansait autour de lui, virevoltait, éclairait les murs d'une douce lueur argentée. Elle avait le regard doux, le mouvement gracieux. Elle avait la tendresse au bout des pattes, et l'art et la manière de déchirer un peu plus son cœur avec ses griffes.

Le patronus de Granger, c'était sa solitude à lui, c'était le fossé se creusant entre lui et eux, entre lui et le passé, et Poudlard, et les serpentards. Le patronus de Granger, il disait beaucoup de choses, à commencer par ses babillages inutiles et agaçants. Mais il disait aussi qu'il crèverait seul, qu'il n'y avait plus personne, plus personne à part lui, et puis sa mère, et puis son père, mais il était déjà à moitié mort. Le patronus de Granger, il disait _trahison_ , il disait _souffrance_ , il disait _mort._

Quand la petite loutre apparaissait, il avait comme une envie de se jeter par la fenêtre, comme une envie de tout éclater, et lui avec. Il ne le faisait pas. Il pensait que c'était ridicule. Il pensait que c'était lâche. Puis il pensait que lâche, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours été, et qu'il fallait mourir comme on avait vécu. Mais à la fin, la fenêtre demeurait fermée.

Il avait quitté le manoir sept ans plus tôt. Ça sentait la mort. La mort, et le mensonge, et le sang, et toute l'étendue de l'horreur d'une guerre. Ça remontait lentement d'en-dessous, ça passait on ne savait comment l'immense dalle de marbre, et ça stagnait là. Sa mère, il la voyait manger son petit déjeuner sans s'en formaliser. Elle se fichait pas mal de cette odeur, de cette foutue bestiole qu'il voyait au coin de son œil sans jamais vraiment la voir, de ce que cachaient les rideaux sombres – des secrets, trop de secrets, des cris des sang-de-bourbe qui remontaient des cachots. Il en avait assez de devoir descendre vérifier par lui-même qu'ils n'étaient plus là, que la guerre était finie. Que le tas de cadavres en décomposition, celui au fond du couloir, avait disparu. Alors pourquoi cette odeur, pourquoi ? Il avait hurlé ça une fois, secouant les épaules de sa mère pour qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle prenne conscience que l'endroit était pourri, que les murs étaient imbibés de pus et de sang. Elle avait posé sa main sur sa joue, et lui avait dit qu'elle y était restée bien trop longtemps pour ne pas l'être aussi, mais qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour lui.

Il avait quitté le manoir sept ans plus tôt, s'était trouvé un appartement, et avait vécu la même journée en boucle pendant toutes ces années. Il s'était trouvé un boulot aussi, au département de la justice magique. Il était le chef d'un bureau ouvert à la fin de la guerre. Le bureau de pistage et de capture des criminels de guerre. Un bien joli nom pour dire que son boulot était de traquer et d'arrêter ses anciens amis, ses anciennes connaissances, de les regarder droit dans les yeux, et de n'y voir que de la répulsion.

Il aurait pu ne pas être touché par ça, par le dégoût qu'il inspirait à ses prisonniers. Oui mais voilà, le dégoût qu'il inspirait, il était partout : dans les regards des gens qu'il croisait dans la rue, dans ceux de ses anciens amis, dans le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir. D'un côté ou de l'autre, il était un paria.

On lui avait donné ce boulot pour accrocher une laisse à son cou. Pour le punir aussi. La grande fortune des Malfoy avait disparue, et il devait gagner sa vie par ses propres moyens. Personne n'engageait un Malfoy, à présent. Alors il avait accepté la queue entre les jambes, avait levé la patte quand ils l'avaient ordonné, et tendu le cou quand ils y avaient mis un collier.

Il voyait tous les jours Potter et Weasley. Ils se saluaient froidement, s'ignoraient le reste du temps. C'était tout l'inconvénient de travailler au même niveau que le bureau des aurors : voir tous les jours deux abrutis que le monde entier appelait _héros_.

Draco détestait le patronus de Granger. A bien y réfléchir, il préférait celui de Potter. Celui de Potter venait, ne traînait pas. Il disait tout de but en blanc, sans prendre le temps de danser, sans prendre le temps de se faire admirer. Vous veniez à peine de le remarquer que l'information vous était déjà parvenue. Celui de Granger vous faisait languir, vous observait, se jouait de vous, sans se rendre compte qu'il vous faisait crever à l'intérieur.

C'est pourquoi ce matin là, quand il vit la loutre danser tout autour de lui alors qu'il se brossait les dents, Draco eut une furieuse envie de chopper cette saloperie et de lui tordre le cou. Il l'aurait sans doute fait si elle n'était pas impalpable, mais au lieu de ça, il dut prendre sur lui, ignorer l'appréhension, la peur, et la lassitude qui tournoyaient dans son ventre. Et finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit impossible de faire taire un patronus, sinon, jamais n'aurait-il entendu la voix de Granger ce matin-là, qui avait fouetté son visage comme une bouffée d'espoir.

–On a retrouvé Parkinson.

* * *

Il neige. J'aime bien la neige.

Reviews?

Allez, bisous.

Et comme le dit si bien Tyler, the Creator : COMMENT CA VA AUJOURD'HUI? J'ESPERE QUE TOUT VA POUR LE MIEUX, ESSAYEZ QUELQUE CHOSE DE NOUVEAU AUJOURD'HUI (PAS L'HEROINE)


	2. Oubli

Je pensais que j'allais écrire la suite de cette fiction avant longtemps en toute franchise, et pourtant me voilà avec le premier chapitre. Je table sur une douzaine de chapitres pour cette fiction, peut-être une quinzaine, mais comme le premier chapitre va vous le prouver, les chapitres sont riches en informations et en révélations.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **1-Oubli**

 _On a retrouvé Parkinson_.

Quatre mots prononcés après lesquels il n'avait eu de cesse de courir. Si Parkinson était revenue, si elle avait été retrouvée, c'est qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Si elle était là, alors peut-être qu'elle savait où étaient les autres, où est-ce qu'ils se cachaient, où est-ce qu'ils étaient retenus.

Draco n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler son costume, celui qu'il devait porter pour faire bonne figure. Il portait le t-shirt dans lequel il avait dormi, et avait à peine enfilé un pantalon tiré de son placard au hasard ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures qu'il avait déjà transplané au ministère. Puis il avait couru, couru encore, et quand il ne pouvait plus courir – foutus ascenseurs, avait tapé du pied nerveusement s'attirant les regards noirs des gens qui l'entouraient. _Pour changer._

Il était arrivé les mains tremblantes dans la partie du département de la justice magique réservée aux aurors, et eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient défaillir quand il vit Granger, au bout d'un couloir, dans ce qui avait l'air d'être une discussion houleuse avec un auror. Quand elle l'aperçut finalement, lui qui n'arrivait plus à courir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, elle ne porta pas plus d'attention à ce que lui disait son vis-à-vis.

–Malfoy... commença-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire, alors qu'elle se mit à marcher vers lui, ignorant totalement l'auror à qui elle parlait.

C'était mieux comme ça, parce que Draco sentait bien que chacun de ses pas était de plus en plus lent. À ce rythme, il risquait de s'immobiliser au beau milieu du couloir.

–Je t'ai dit que je te renverrai un patronus quand tu pourrais la voir.

 _Quoi ?_

Elle dut comprendre son trouble à la façon dont ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, car elle reprit presque immédiatement après avoir soupiré.

–Est-ce que tu as seulement écouté un traître mot de ce que je t'ai envoyé ce matin ?

Hermione n'était pas stupide, bien sûr que non. Elle comprenait bien qu'il avait dû arrêter de l'écouter à la minute où elle l'avait informé de la présence de Parkinson au ministère, mais elle avait eu espoir que ce ne soit pas le cas.

–Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire de rentrer chez moi, Granger ? Demanda Draco, un sourire traduisant son incrédulité sur le visage.

 _Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ?_

–Si tu avais tout écou...

–Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter... Je sais bien que tu prends un malin plaisir à m'envoyer à la chasse aux serpentards, mais ça... Ça c'est bas Granger. Tu ne peux pas me dire que Parkinson est ici, et espérer que je vais rester bien sagement chez moi, à attendre que tu... _m'autorises à la voir._

La fin de sa phrase était si imbibée de mépris qu'Hermione eut pendant une seconde l'impression d'être revenue des années en arrière, lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de Pouldard.

–Malf...

–Ça fait partie de ton petit jeu ça aussi ? De ta revanche personnelle ? Combien de temps tu m'aurais fait attendre ? Combien de temps ?

Hermione se massa l'arête du nez. Il ne rendait pas les choses faciles.

–Combien de temps, Granger ?!

Et il perdait son sang-froid, en plus de ça...

–Quelques heures, au mieux, lui répondit-elle. Mais ça n'a rien d'une revanche Malfoy, écoute-moi...

La colère avait pris le pas sur l'appréhension, alors les jambes de Draco arrêtèrent de flancher, et il contourna la chef du département de la justice magique sans écouter un seul mot de plus. Il n'avait plus peur, il voulait juste voir Parkinson. Il voulait voir Pansy.

Il ne frappa pas à la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire avant d'entrer, et il se serait sûrement réjoui de l'agacement sur le visage de Potter si toute son attention n'était pas concentrée sur Pansy Parkinson, assise de l'autre côté de la table. Quand il voulut s'approcher, Potter le saisit par l'épaule dans l'optique de le faire sortir de la salle, mais il n'y avait rien ni personne à cet instant qui en soit capable. Il dégaina sa baguette et la plaça sous le menton d'Harry, et celui-ci vit au regard assassin de Malfoy qu'il ferait mieux de laisser couler pour cette fois-ci. Il leva les mains en l'air, tendit son bras gauche en direction de Parkinson comme pour inviter Malfoy à lui parler.

Alors Draco se tourna vers Pansy. Elle avait toujours les mêmes yeux verts qui venaient soutenir un regard méprisant, et cette moue dégoûtée en présence de quelqu'un qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Il s'en était douté. C'est pour ça qu'il avait appréhendé. Après tout, combien de leurs amis avait-il arrêté ? Bien sûr qu'elle allait lui en vouloir, il n'y avait pas d'autre option.

–Parkinson... commença-t-il, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il allait dire après.

Mais il n'y aurait pas d'après, parce qu'à peine eut-il prononcé son nom qu'il l'entendit claquer la langue, reporter son regard sur Potter au fond de la pièce, et lui adresser la parole en pointant Draco du doigt.

–C'est qui lui encore ? Pourquoi vous faites tous comme si vous me connaissiez ? Et bordel, on est où là ?

 _Oh... Oh non. Tout sauf ça. Non. Non non non. Tout... Absolument tout sauf ça..._

–Ce n'était pas par revanche, fit la voix de Granger à l'entrée de la salle d'interrogatoire. On pensait qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrange ça avant que tu puisses la voir...

…

–Où est-ce que vous l'avez retrouvée ? Demanda Malfoy en observant le café noir que Granger venait tout juste de déposer devant lui.

Ils se trouvaient dans une des trois cafétérias du département. Granger lui avait dit qu'elle répondrait à toutes ses questions s'il acceptait de sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cette salle, pas avec quelqu'un qui avait représenté tous ses espoirs une minute plus tôt, et pour qui il n'était finalement rien de plus qu'un étranger. Il serait parti même si elle ne lui avait pas fait cette proposition, mais s'il pouvait en profiter, alors qu'il le fasse. C'était ça de pris avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui pour la journée, où il se sentirait à terre, lui qui la veille pensait ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas.

–Dans un hôpital du Manchester moldu.

–Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

–Elle s'est fait renverser par une voiture. C'est parce qu'elle était dans cet hôpital qu'on a pu la retrouver...

–Comment ça ?

Hermione se massa la nuque. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi ? Il lui semblait que l'affaire Parkinson occupait absolument chaque minute de son existence depuis qu'elle avait été retrouvée.

–Certains sorciers, notamment ceux qui n'ont jamais été exposés à la médecine moldue, montrent des signes d'allergie aux injections d'adrénaline. Je suppose que tu n'as absolument rien compris à ce que je viens de dire, retiens juste ça : chez les moldus, l'adrénaline est justement utilisée pour traiter les allergies. Les hôpitaux moldus doivent appeler ce qu'on appelle un « numéro vert » en cas de crise d'allergie à l'adrénaline. En réalité, ils sont mis directement en relation avec le ministère de la magie qui fait alors en sorte de prendre en charge les sorciers blessés au plus vite. C'est comme ça qu'on l'a retrouvée. Crise d'allergie à une injection d'adrénaline.

–C'était il y a combien de temps ?

Hermione détourna le regard. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à parler de ça.

–Une semaine.

Il écarquilla les yeux, mais elle ne le vit pas, évitant tout contact oculaire avec lui à cet instant. Elle l'évita encore plus quand elle l'entendit rire jaune.

–Une semaine ? Une semaine et vous n'êtes pas foutus de me dire qu'elle est là ? Tu as une excuse pour ça aussi ?

Elle finit par le regarder dans les yeux. Après tout, c'était en premier lieu sa décision de ne lui parler de rien.

–On voulait garder ça confidentiel. Le message que tu as reçu ce matin, si tout s'était bien passé, tu ne l'aurais reçu qu'une fois le problème réglé...

–Mais ?

–Mais sa perte de mémoire n'est pas due à son accident, l'affaire commençait à traîner, des rumeurs sont déjà en train de circuler au ministère, et on a pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on t'en informe nous-mêmes plutôt que tu en entendes parler au détour d'un couloir.

Draco la regardait d'un air ahuri. Combien de temps l'auraient-ils tous pris pour un con si ce n'était pas pour ces rumeurs ?

–Qui ça, « on » ?

Hermione retint un soupir, mais ne pas lui répondre immédiatement dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait ne faisait que le mettre encore plus en colère.

–Qui ça, « on », Granger ? Parce que tu vas pas me faire croire que c'était ton idée... Ni celle de Potter... Ni celle de Wea...

–Si. C'était l'idée de Ron.

Malfoy eut un autre de ces faux rires. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir honteuse, à cet instant précis.

–Si c'était l'idée de Weasley, ce n'était pas par bonté de cœur alors... Oh... Je vois... Il y avait moins de chances pour que je fasse un scandale si vous m'en parliez vous-mêmes, pas vrai ? Moins de chances pour que je sois une gêne...

Hermione ne répondit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il avait raison. _Touché_.

Draco enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, et resta ainsi, immobile et silencieux, pendant près de cinq minutes. Ces cinq minutes écoulées, et sans qu'il ne change de position, sa voix se fit entendre à nouveau.

–Si sa perte de mémoire n'est pas accidentelle, qu'est-ce qui l'a causé ?

–Ce n'est pas vraiment une perte de mémoire... Ses souvenirs ont été modifiés.

Cette révélation eut au moins le mérite de le faire relever la tête. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait maintenant toute son attention, sa voix sembla plus confiante quand elle continua.

–C'est comme si quelqu'un avait effacé sa vie entière et en avait réécrit une par-dessus. On ne trouve personne d'assez...

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et le regarda comme si elle venait de comprendre les plus grandes questions auxquelles cherchait à répondre l'humanité.

–Tu... Tu es un légilimens... Un très bon légilimens...

Après tout, c'est le professeur Rogue lui-même qui lui avait enseigné la légilimencie, et le professeur était lui-même un des meilleurs légilimens du monde magique.

–Tu serais capable de savoir qui a tout effacé en entrant dans sa tête, ou... Enfin bref, en faisant des trucs de légilimens ?

–Donc jusque-là j'étais une gêne, mais maintenant tu as besoin de moi pour « faire des trucs de légilimens » ? Le ministère est rempli de légilimens, qu'est-ce que tu...

–Un mur. Elle est persuadée d'être une moldue...

–Quoi ? Comment ça une mol...

–Elle est persuadée d'être moldue, mais elle garde ses réflexes d'occlumens. Et apparemment, elle était très douée en occlumancie, parce qu'aucun des légilimens du ministère n'est capable de ne serait-ce qu'entrer dans son esprit. Ils disent tous faire face à mur. Mais toi... Toi tu pourrais, pas vrai ?

…

–Salut Parkinson, dit Malfoy en s'asseyant en face d'elle dans la salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient auparavant.

Elle le regarda d'un œil blasé, puis se retourna Potter, adossé contre le mur, l'air de lui demander ce que c'étaient que ces conneries.

–C'est la dernière fois qu'on te pose ces questions, lui répondit Harry. Réponds-y, et on te laisse partir.

Elle reporta son regard sur Malfoy.

–Bon bah grouille-toi blondasse, j'ai pas que ça à faire aux dernières nouvelles...

Draco entendit Potter tenter de se retenir de rire. Bien sûr, c'était agaçant, mais il devait bien admettre que c'était bien différent de la façon dont la Pansy éperdue d'amour pour lui l'appelait ce qui lui semblait être un siècle plus tôt.

–Prénom et nom de famille ?

–Sans déconner ? Lui répondit-elle en le regardant comme si elle voyait clair dans son jeu.

Draco se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire narquois. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et abdiqua.

–Pansy Parkinson.

–Deuxième prénom ?

–Rowena.

Draco avait retenu deux choses de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Granger : Premièrement, le niveau d'occlumancie de Pansy était si bon que même se pensant moldue, sa défense restait la même, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné sept ans plus tôt. Deuxièmement : le fait qu'elle soit capable de ça prouvait bien qu'elle avait toujours ses réflexes de sorcière, et donc que ses souvenirs n'avaient pas totalement été effacés, pas vrai ? Il y avait bien sûr une petite voix dans la tête de Draco qui lui disait que l'occlumancie, si très bien maîtrisée, n'était plus un simple réflexe, elle était tout bonnement naturelle, aussi naturelle qu'une inspiration ou qu'un clignement d'yeux. Mais parce que cette option laissait également entendre que Parkinson pouvait donc maîtriser l'occlumancie sans plus avoir un seul souvenir de sa vie de sorcière, Draco choisit de l'ignorer.

–Date de naissance ?

–13 juillet 1980.

–Âge ?

–Fais le calcul.

Draco lui fit comprendre par le regard qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

–25 ans, dit-elle sur un ton agacé.

En lui posant des questions, même les plus banales qui soient, Draco faisait en sorte que sa défense ne soit plus aussi élaborée pendant le dixième de seconde de réflexion que lui demandait une réponse à ses questions. À n'en pas douter, Pansy Parkinson avait bâti un mur autour de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs, mais rien que Draco ne puisse surmonter.

–Nom des parents ?

–Erik Parkinson et Anouk Parkinson, née von Braun.

Le tout était de savoir si elle se rendait compte des assauts qu'un légilimens donnait à son esprit, ou bien si sa certitude d'être moldue la rendait aveugle à ce qu'elle aurait remarqué en un quart de seconde en temps normal.

–Professions des parents ?

Il n'essayait pas vraiment de franchir le mur, pas pour le moment. Il voulait juste créer une gêne.

–Policier et professeure d'histoire.

La personne qui avait modifié ses souvenirs avait même pris la peine de changer totalement ce qu'étaient ses parents.

–Adresse de leur domicile ?

–Ils sont morts.

Se penser moldue ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi observatrice, et elle n'eut donc aucun mal à remarquer le froncement de sourcils de Potter, ainsi que sa tension générale. Après tout, Erik et Anouk Parkinson étaient toujours en vie. Son père était certes à Azkaban, mais il n'y avait pas une semaine sans qu'Harry ne reçoive la visite d'Anouk Parkinson qui, en larmes, leur demandait où était passée sa fille. Il ne savait comment il pouvait parler à cette femme qu'il avait vu des centaines de fois pendant sept ans pour lui dire que sa petite fille, celle qu'elle voulait désespérément retrouver, la pensait morte.

–Cause des décès ?

Pansy soupira. La seule qualité qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à ce blond, c'est qu'il était canon. Pour le reste, elle passait son tour.

–Accident de voiture, et cancer du sein.

–Toutes mes condoléances.

–Mais bien sûr, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle semblait ne montrer aucune réaction à ses attaques, alors Draco décida de les rendre un peu plus violentes.

–Frères et sœurs ?

Elle fronça les sourcils pendant une seconde, comme si quelque chose la démangeait. Alors elle se rendait bel et bien compte que quelque chose clochait...

–Aucun. Je suis fille unique.

–Adresse de ton domicile ?

Comme il avait attaqué un peu plus fort encore, elle resta silencieuse pendant une seconde, se replaça correctement sur sa chaise comme si la position qu'elle avait auparavant était inconfortable. Après s'être raclé la gorge, elle répondit.

–454, Church Lane, Manchester.

–Profession ?

Son regard se perdit dans le vide, et ses sourcils se froncèrent comme ils se seraient froncés d'incompréhension.

–Je... Je me sens pas très bien...

Malfoy eut envie de frapper Potter quand il le sentit se tendre, parce qu'il savait très bien que Pansy repérerait cette tension, elle aussi, et qu'elle se sentirait forcément menacée.

–On a bientôt terminé, lui répondit Draco avec ce qui se voulait être un sourire rassurant.

Un sourire qui ne fonctionna pas, parce que comme il l'avait deviné, elle avait remarqué Potter. Il la vit faire ce qu'elle faisait toujours à Poudlard quand elle se sentait menacée : ses mains glissèrent sous la table, et tout ce que Draco entendit, c'est le son que faisaient les ongles de ses pouces quand ils s'entrechoquaient. Elle resta ainsi, silencieuse, pendant près de dix secondes, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

–Hôtesse de l'air.

–Dernière question : situation amoureuse ?

C'était sa dernière chance avant qu'elle ne se braque totalement, alors il arrêta de prendre des gants, et attaqua pour entrer, et non plus simplement pour provoquer une réaction.

Il faisait étrangement sombre, dans l'esprit de Pansy. En général, un esprit était comme une immense salle blanche sans le moindre mur, qui vous projetait par moments dans des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les vôtres. L'esprit de Pansy était une pièce sans lumière.

Il sentit quelque chose l'enserrer tout entier. Une sensation, sans vraiment en être une. Quelque part à mi-chemin entre une sensation, et une voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Plus il avançait, plus le malaise le gagnait. Mais Pansy ne pouvait être l'instigatrice de ce mal-être. Elle pouvait certes empêcher les légilimens d'entrer dans sa tête, mais s'ils arrivaient à briser cette défense, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Après tout, pour un moldu, la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse entrer dans sa tête dépasse de très loin les limites du rationnel. Mais sortir quelqu'un de sa tête, ou simplement lui faire passer un message, c'est faire appel à toute sa magie, et Pansy, dans son état, en était incapable. Il avança, visualisa les souvenirs qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les plus récents étaient de toute évidence réels. Après tout, elle s'était construit toute une vie parmi les moldus, c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait remettre en cause.

C'est quand il atteignit la période où elle était à Poudlard que les choses devinrent curieuses. Comme prévu, il ne vit que des faux souvenirs. Un lycée moldu dans la périphérie de Manchester. Un premier amour appelé « Drake », ce qui n'avait, aux yeux de Draco, rien d'une coïncidence. La douleur causée par la mort de sa mère. Le groupe des filles populaires, au collège. Son premier rouge à lèvres. Son chat, écrasé par une voiture. Une tempête qui rugit, dehors, l'orage aussi, et la peur qu'ils créent. Le premier jour de maternelle, et les pleurs qui vont avec. L'éventail de souvenirs avait l'air de récréer les grands moments de la vie d'un moldu, mais il y avait un grand problème : il y en avait peu. Très peu. Sur toute la période de sa naissance à ses dix-huit ans, Draco estima qu'elle avait une centaine de souvenirs. C'était bien loin des milliers de souvenirs que l'on trouvait dans la tête de quelqu'un normalement constitué. Mais surtout... Il ne trouva aucune trace de ses souvenirs originaux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher plus en détail, ni d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il se sentit éjecté tout entier de son esprit. Quand il fit surface, quand il se retrouva à nouveau dans le monde réel, la première chose qu'il vit fut la paire d'yeux verts de Pansy, à cela près qu'ils étaient bien trop calmes pour quelqu'un pensant que la magie n'existait pas, et qui devrait par conséquent penser avoir tout juste vécu l'expérience la plus étrange de son existence.

Alors Draco eut la certitude que la conscience derrière ces yeux, à cet instant précis, n'était pas celle de Pansy. Une certitude qui vint se confirmer quand sa voix se fit entendre.

–Arrête ça Malfoy, prononça-t-elle.

Puis ses paupières se fermèrent, et elle s'écroula sur la table, inconsciente.

…

–C'était pas elle.

–Comment ça, c'était pas elle ? Demanda Granger, assise sur le bureau de Potter.

–Les derniers mots qu'elle a prononcés avant de s'évanouir, c'était pas les siens. C'était quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête.

–Je croyais qu'il fallait un contact oculaire pour faire de la légilimencie, ça pourrait au moins être un prérequis quand on se met à posséder quelqu'un, lâcha Weasley.

Draco ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se réjouissait particulièrement du fait qu'en plus de Potter et Granger, il doive maintenant se coltiner la Belette. Bien au contraire.

–Les Weasley, une lignée de sang-purs... lâcha Draco avec mépris. Les sang-purs ont accès à infiniment plus d'informations quant aux magies anciennes, mais vous... non. Ça vous intéresse pas. Crachons même sur ce qui pourrait être utile...

Weasley le regarda comme s'il était complètement stupide.

–Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Granger croisa les bras. Elle, elle semblait avoir compris. En même temps, Malfoy ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il n'était pas arrivé le jour où Weasley comprendrait quoi que ce soit avant elle.

–Les magies anciennes ont un faible pour les connexions entre les sorciers et le sang, commença-t-elle.

–On en a un exemple involontaire juste ici, reprit Malfoy en pointant Harry du doigt.

Par réflexe, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de toucher sa cicatrice. Granger reporta son attention sur Draco.

–Tu veux dire qu'une... _connexion_... comme celle que partageaient Harry et Voldemort peut être recréée volontairement ?

–Bien sûr. Les magies anciennes sont basées sur le fait que l'union fait la force.

–Dit comme ça, ça a l'air mignon, répondit sarcastiquement Weasley.

–Elles étaient aussi basées sur le fait que si vous essayiez de briser cette union, vous en mourriez. Encore une fois, on en a un exemple ici même, dit Draco en pointant une nouvelle fois Harry du doigt.

–Est-ce que tu es en train de nous dire que quelqu'un s'est lié à Parkinson, et qui si on essaie de rompre ce lien, elle pourrait en mourir ? demanda Potter.

–Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je dis. Vous pouvez pas briser ce lien. Vous pouvez chercher, lire tous les livres que les Weasley ont à leur disposition mais qu'ils n'ont jamais pris la peine d'ouvrir, ils vous diront tous la même chose. Une fois que le lien est établi, rien ne peut le briser, à part la mort.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce pendant lequel tout le monde sembla digérer l'information, puis Hermione reprit.

–Ce quelqu'un fait tout pour la protéger.

Draco acquiesça. Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils, l'idée d'un lien qu'on ne peut briser que par la mort leur semblant beaucoup trop barbare pour qu'il soit créé dans le but de protéger qui que ce soit. Hermione expliqua sa pensée avant qu'ils ne fassent part de leurs doutes.

–Les chances pour que la personne liée à Parkinson et celle qui a effacé tous ses souvenirs soient la même sont vraiment très grandes. Qui prendrait la peine de réécrire une vie tout entière à une personne si ce n'est pas pour la protéger ? Si l'objectif avait été de la faire taire, la vider de tous ses souvenirs aurait été suffisant. Je suppose que la tuer aurait été encore plus rapide. Mais quelqu'un a pris le soin de tout effacer, puis de reconstruire par-dessus. Quelqu'un lui a construit une vie entière parmi les moldus pour la cacher. Si quelqu'un est assez dévoué pour aller jusque-là, je pense que la perspective de se lier jusqu'à la mort à Parkinson ne devait pas être un problème non plus. La question est de savoir qui est cette personne, et de qui ou quoi est-ce qu'elle protège Parkinson.

Ron secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ayant du mal à croire tout cela.

–Est-ce qu'on ne va pas un peu vite ? Hermione, est-ce que tu te rends compte que toute cette théorie que tu viens de nous sortir vient de l'affirmation de Malfoy que pendant une seconde, Parkinson n'était pas vraiment Parkinson ? Tu veux vraiment baser toute une enquête sur... _lui_?

Granger leva les yeux au ciel.

–Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy mentirait contre tous les intérêts de Parkinson ?

–Ron a raison sur un point, répondit Harry avant que Ron ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si impensable que Parkinson t'ait éjecté elle-même de son esprit, alors que tout le monde trouve normal qu'elle soit de capable de ne laisser personne y entrer en premier lieu ? Pour le reste... Je sais pas... Peut-être qu'Hermione ou moi avons prononcé ton nom, elle a compris que tu étais la raison pour laquelle elle ne se sentait pas bien, donc elle t'a dit d'arrêter... Enfin... Je pense aussi qu'on ne peut pas baser toute une enquête sur quelque chose d'aussi bancal...

Draco soupira. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il explique les rudiments de l'occlumancie à des gens qui n'y comprenaient absolument rien.

–Imaginez un homme. Un guerrier. Ce guerrier sait très bien se défendre, et il n'a aucun mal à repousser les ennemis qui entrent sur son territoire. Mais par mesure de précaution, il construit une forteresse. Les murs sont les plus épais et les plus hauts que l'on puisse construire. C'est une forteresse imprenable, et même si un autre grand guerrier arrivait à tout de même entrer, le premier guerrier serait là pour le combattre. Mais un jour, le guerrier ne peut plus se battre. Disons qu'il s'est brisé la colonne vertébrale. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne peut plus se battre que sa forteresse en est moins forte. La forteresse est toujours là. S'il perdait son envie de vivre, s'il perdait l'esprit, la forteresse serait toujours là. La capacité à se battre et à se défendre peut disparaître en un claquement de doigt. Mais quelque chose que l'on a érigé pierre par pierre ne peut pas disparaître aussi facilement. Le mur que Pansy a construit pour protéger son esprit, elle l'a construit alors qu'elle était une sorcière, alors qu'elle était capable de repousser les gens qui entraient dans son esprit. Maintenant elle ne peut plus repousser personne, mais ça ne veut pas dire que le mur a disparu. Non, ça n'a rien d'étonnant que son esprit ait toujours une barrière mentale. Non, ça n'a rien de normal que je me sois fait éjecter de son esprit.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que Malfoy essayait de leur expliquer, mais plutôt que tout cela était complètement abstrait pour lui. Les seules fois où il s'était essayé à l'occlumancie avaient été un échec complet après tout.

–Et ses souvenirs ? Tu as trouvé quoi que ce soit ?

Il était difficile pour Draco de refréner les vagues de remarques narquoises et d'insultes toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres, mais il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de rabaisser qui que ce soit en cet instant. Plus depuis sept ans.

–Rien. Enfin comme vous le pensiez, tout a été effacé et réécrit. Une centaine de souvenirs tout au plus entre sa naissance et ses dix-huit ans, et aucune trace de sa vie réelle.

–J'ai du mal à croire que la personne qui a fait ça serait aller jusqu'à tout effacer... commenta Granger.

–Moi aussi, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

–Tu peux pas y retourner et chercher plus en détail ? Demanda Weasley.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. La question n'était pas si stupide, mais Weasley était à lui seul un gros tas de stupidité, alors Draco se donnait le droit de lever les yeux au ciel dès qu'il parlait.

–Je doute que la personne qui m'a fait sortir me laisse rentrer à nouveau.

–On fait quoi alors ? On se base sur du vent ? Sur le fait qu'elle n'a plus aucun souvenir ? Qu'elle est peut-être menacée, et quelqu'un, on ne sait pas qui, cherche à la protéger ? Demanda Potter, sur un ton sarcastique.

Granger soupira.

–Pour le moment, on ne peut pas laisser le retour de Parkinson sortir du ministère. On n'a rien, mais la situation reste très louche. On ne sait pas à quoi on s'expose si Parkinson fait les gros titres...

–Mais on ne peut pas courir après un ennemi dont on ne sait rien, répondit Weasley. On ne sait même pas si cet ennemi existe...

Il y eut un long silence dans la pièce. C'était vrai, il n'y avait aucune preuve tangible que Parkinson devait être protégée, mais ils sentaient tous, malgré cette réalité, que la laisser partir sans protection n'était pas moralement acceptable, parce qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui clochait, c'était indéniable. Finalement, Draco reprit la parole.

–Donnez-moi un balai et une baguette. Si je n'arrive pas à obtenir d'informations avant ce soir, je retourne m'occuper de mon département, et vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de cette affaire.

Personne n'eut rien à redire.

…

–Vous aviez dit que c'était la dernière série de questions avant de me laisser partir... C'est quoi ça encore ?

Pansy s'était réveillée quelques minutes après s'être évanouie, et les aurors l'avaient emmené à la cafétéria pour qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces en attendant que leur chef leur dise ce qu'ils devaient faire d'elle. Elle avait ensuite été emmenée dans une salle blanche, les yeux bandés, et plus irritée que jamais.

–Nos journées de travail se terminent à six heures du soir, donc dans une heure. Tu seras sûrement parfaitement libre à ce moment-là, lui répondit Draco, qui ne prenait même plus la peine d'essayer de la rassurer, à présent. Bien au contraire.

Elle était debout, au centre de la pièce, sa vision obstruée, et il était assis sur une chaise, en face d'elle. Il agita sa baguette en sa direction, puis commença.

–Tu t'appelles Pansy Parkinson, tu es née le 13 juillet 1980 à Londres. Tu es la fille unique d'Erik Parkinson, l'ancien chef du Bureau international des lois magiques, et d'Anouk Parkinson né Anouk von Braun, la fille du Grand-duc du Luxembourg, Patrick von Braun. Elle a pendant un temps été attrapeuse pour l'équipe des Bombardiers de Bigonville avant d'épouser ton père. Tu es, comme ils le sont, une sorcière. Si tu es dans l'incapacité de me répondre maintenant, c'est parce que je suis moi aussi un sorcier, et que je t'ai jeté un sort. Ce sort s'appelle le sortilège de Mutisme, et empêche de parler la personne qui en est victime. À l'âge de onze ans, comme de nombreux sorciers, tu as reçu une lettre t'informant de ton entrée à Poudlard en septembre. Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie. Tu as été répartie à Serpentard, qui porte le nom de son fondateur, Salazar Serpentard. Emblème du serpent, couleurs vert et argent. _Vous finirez à Serpentard si vous êtes plutôt malin, car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards qui arrivent toujours à leurs fins_. Si tu es dans l'incapacité de bouger, c'est parce que je t'ai jeté un autre sort. Ce sort s'appelle le sortilège de Blocage _,_ et empêche de bouger la personne qui en est victime. Pendant la majeure partie de ton passage à Poudlard, tu as rêvé de m'épouser. Tu avais plusieurs amis, mais ta meilleure amie s'appelait Daphné Greengrass. Elle ne s'est jamais remise de ta disparition. Quand nos années à Poudlard sont venues à une fin, une guerre a éclaté dans le monde sorcier. Tu n'es pas en mesure de le comprendre maintenant, alors je dois le simplifier, mais il y avait le camp des bons, et celui des méchants. J'ai fait partie du camp des méchants, et comme ton père et ta mère en faisaient également partie, ça aurait aussi dû être ton cas. Mais tu as disparu. Ton père n'est pas mort dans un accident de voiture. Il a été incarcéré à la prison d'Azkaban pour ses crimes de guerre. Ta mère n'est pas morte d'un cancer, elle attend ton retour au manoir Parkinson depuis plus de sept ans. Elle non plus ne s'est jamais remise de ta disparition.

Elle était terrifiée. Elle voulait bouger, elle voulait hurler. Elle était comme une moldue qui pour la première fois de son existence voyait un sorcier. Un sorcier, aux yeux d'un moldu, avait bien souvent l'air, du moins au début, d'un être tout-puissant. Elle se sentait prise au piège, désespérée. Elle était persuadée que sa vie était sur le point de se terminer. C'est quand on entrevoit la mort que l'on arrive à briser tous les sortilèges qui nous entravent, et si cette peur primaire qu'elle ressentait à cet instant ne suffisait pas à réveiller ses vieux réflexes de sorcières, alors tous ces souvenirs avaient sans doute bel et bien été effacés.

Il se leva, plaça le balai que Potter lui avait prêté par terre à la gauche de Pansy, puis la baguette que Granger lui avait confiée dans sa main droite.

–Tu t'appelles Pansy Parkinson, et tu es une sorcière.

Il retira le bandeau qui lui avait précédemment mis sur les yeux et s'éloigna.

–Malheureusement, si tu n'es pas capable de t'en souvenir, je me vois dans l'obligation de te tuer.

Il leva sa baguette vers elle, et en profita pour lui jeter un _Finite Incantatem_ informulé. Ses mouvements et sa parole lui ayant été rendus, il ne se passa pas une seconde avant que ses réflexes de sorcières ne prennent le dessus.

–Expelliarmus ! Cria-t-elle, sa peur et sa haine se ressentant dans la violence avec laquelle sa baguette avait été arrachée à Malfoy.

Comme il l'avait prévu, elle remarqua la porte grande ouverte de la pièce, puis le balai à ses pieds. Comme il l'avait prévu, son besoin primaire de se préserver la poussait à fuir plutôt qu'à attaquer.

–Debout ! Dit-elle fermement, le balai lui sautant dans la main du premier coup.

Puis elle se figea. Comment si elle venait tout juste de réaliser l'irrationalité de ce qu'elle venait de réaliser, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait maintenant ce balai dans la main, mais n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait en faire. Tout lui avait semblé si clair, si limpide une seconde plus tôt, mais elle avait maintenant l'impression de sombrer dans la folie.

–Qu'est-ce que... Je... J'ai pas...

Sa lèvre se mit à trembler, ses yeux s'embuèrent, puis elle lâcha et le balai, et la baguette. Elle regarda ses mains tremblantes comme si elle était l'instigatrice d'un crime atroce avant de les plaquer contre ses oreilles, de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

–Non, non, non, non, non, non... répétait-elle sans fin.

Draco sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas anticipé une réaction comme celle-ci. Il avait demandé à Potter de placer des aurors aux deux extrémités du couloir sur lequel la porte de cette salle menait, parce qu'il avait été certain qui si elle avait le réflexe d'utiliser le balai, elle l'aurait utilisé jusqu'au bout. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était figé en plein milieu, et devait maintenant penser qu'elle était totalement folle. Il entendit les bruits de pas que font plusieurs personnes courant jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'est quand Potter atteignit le cadre de la porte que le comportement de Pansy changea. Elle arrêta son déni, saisit calmement la baguette de Granger, celle qu'elle avait laissé tomber un peu plus tôt, puis se releva en soupirant.

Comme la première fois, Draco eut la certitude que la conscience derrière la froideur de ces yeux n'était pas celle de Pansy. Une certitude qui se confirma quand sa voix se fit entendre.

–Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, Malfoy.

–C'est toi que je voulais voir, répondit Draco malgré son état de désarmement et la poigne menaçante qu'avait « Pansy » sur la baguette de Granger.

Il vit Potter sur le point de la désarmer, mais il leva sa main gauche pour l'arrêter.

–Juste deux questions, deux questions et...

Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette personne voulait entendre ? Pour quelle raison est-ce qu'elle se manifestait ?

–... et je jure de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal comme je viens de le faire.

Elle resta devant lui sans bouger ni parler pendant près de dix secondes, puis la main qui tenait la baguette de Granger sembla se détendre. Alors Malfoy tenta sa chance, et posa deux questions.

–Qui es-tu, et est-ce que ce qui menace Pansy menace aussi le monde sorcier ?

Elle soupira avant de jeter sa baguette à Potter.

–T'as toujours été con, Malfoy. Tellement con. C'est trop tard de toute façon. Vous avez tout foutu en l'air, bravo... Protégez-la, protégez-vous, faites ce que vous avez à faire, on dirait bien que c'est ma fin de toute façon...

Comme elle l'avait fait plutôt, Pansy s'évanouit, mais cette fois, Potter amortit sa chute à l'aide d'un sort. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux. Lentement, Draco alla ramasser sa baguette.

Pour la première fois en plus de sept ans, il sentit l'euphorie le gagner tout entier. Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de lui parler ainsi, et cette personne portait le nom de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review, c'est le pain de l'auteur après tout !

Bisous !

Et comme dirait Tyler, the creator : Je pense que je suis cool. C'est tout ce qui compte.


	3. Une minute treize

Il est 2:38, et je viens tout juste de corriger ce chapitre. Sans doute très mal d'ailleurs, donc si vous lisez ce chapitre dans les heures qui suivent sa publication, vous allez sans doute trouver quelques fautes. Je m'en excuse. Pour les autres, ça doit faire un moment que c'est corrigé, donc pas d'inquiétude.

Merci à **LectriceFantôme** pour sa review qui m'a fait me pencher à nouveau sur cette fiction, jusqu'à complètement m'y plonger. J'ai pondu ce chapitre en deux jours, reste à voir si c'est une bonne chose ou pas...

* * *

 **2-Une minute treize**

Deux grands yeux marrons l'observaient d'un air curieux. Draco n'aimait pas les enfants. Ça avait sans doute à voir avec le fait que les enfants ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient voir. Ils ne voyaient pas l'aura qui se cachait derrière la façade. Ils ne voyaient pas le mépris dans les yeux de Draco, mais ils en remarquaient la clarté, ainsi que la pâleur de sa peau, et la blancheur de ses cheveux. Combien de gamins lui avaient demandé s'il descendait d'une vélane ? Combien de fois avaient-ils d'ailleurs essayé de l'énerver pour voir si la colère le rendait laid ?

Draco fut soudain curieux de savoir ce que ce gamin, un moldu, pouvait bien penser qu'il soit. Sa mère, assise à côté de lui, l'observait elle aussi d'un œil curieux. Dans le monde sorcier, les cheveux presque blancs, le teint pâle et les yeux gris criaient « Malfoy » dans l'imaginaire collectif, alors tout le monde l'observait d'un œil mauvais. À raison, puisqu'il était l'héritier de cette famille. Mais ici, assez logiquement, personne ne lui jetait de regard plein de mépris. Ils semblaient tous l'observer avec curiosité ou admiration.

–Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, fit la voix de Pansy à côté de lui.

Draco mit un certain à comprendre que sa remarque lui était destinée. Avec du recul, c'était probablement la première fois de son existence que Parkinson lui faisait une remarque.

Il arrêta de frapper le sol de son pied, et continua d'observer le gamin en face de lui. Draco était peut-être un bon légilimens, mais il ne pouvait rien contre l'esprit le plus faible qui soit sans sa baguette, et il se trouvait dans une de ces grandes boites de métal qui roulent (comme une voiture, mais vingt fois plus long et qui roule sous terre, sauf que celui-là ne roulait pas sous terre, parce que les moldus rendaient tout compliqué), et ne pouvait donc pas l'utiliser.

–T'es un ange ? demanda finalement le gamin en face de lui.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était un ange, sinon que ça avait avoir avec le type que les moldus appelaient Dieu, et que c'était des espèces de piafs à têtes d'humains que ce type, « Dieu », avait créés.

Il entendit Parkinson ricaner à côté de lui.

–On dirait, mais non, crois-moi... Il a rien d'un ange.

Les gamins moldus devaient apprécier les piafs à têtes d'humains, parce que celui en face de lui sembla déçu.

–Donc il peut pas voler ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Parkinson, sous le regard attendri de sa mère.

Pansy sembla vouloir lui répondre, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. Elle se retourna vers Malfoy, et, à voix basse, lui demanda s'il pouvait voler.

C'est que depuis qu'il l'escortait pour qu'elle rentre chez elle, et surtout depuis qu'elle avait compris que ces « histoires de sorcellerie » n'étaient justement pas des histoires, elle n'avait de cesse de lui poser tout plein de questions en employant des termes moldus qu'il ne comprenait pas. Est-ce qu'il avait des pouvoirs psychiques ? Est-ce qu'il avait une force démesurée ? Est-ce qu'il était rapide comme Flash ? Pouvait respirer sous l'eau comme Aquaman ? Se transformer en d'autres personnes comme Mystique ? Ou lancer des toiles d'araignée avec ses doigts ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait se _tépélorter_ ?

–Bien sûr que oui je peux voler, répondit Draco, piqué dans son ego.

–C'est vrai ?! cria le gamin, sa mère lui demandant de parler moins fort à côté de lui. Alors montre-moi tes ailes !

Parkinson se retourna vers Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés.

–T'as des ailes ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente d'avoir une réponse.

En face, la mère du gamin se mit à rire en pensant que Pansy et Draco jouaient la comédie pour amuser et faire rêver son fils, quand en réalité, Draco était vraiment capable de voler, et Parkinson se demandait vraiment s'il avait des ailes.

–Pas besoin, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Le gamin sembla déçu pendant une seconde, mais ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

–Comme Superman ! T'as une cape ? T'es un super-héros ?

Une voix sortie de nulle part annonça « Market Street » alors que la boîte s'arrêtait, et la mère du gamin saisit son sac et la main de son fils avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

–Dis au revoir à monsieur le super-héros, lui dit-elle.

Draco eut le droit à un signe de main et un grand sourire avant que les portes de la boite en métal ne se referment.

–C'est quoi un super-héros ? demanda-t-il à Parkinson une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau en mouvement.

Elle l'ignora complètement et posa une autre question.

–Tu peux vraiment voler ?

Draco acquiesça en la regardant comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal que de pouvoir voler.

–Alors pourquoi on prend le métro si tu peux voler ? demanda une Parkinson agacée.

 **...**

–Tu devrais te reposer, fit la voix de Kingsley, après plusieurs secondes de silence suivant une très longue conversation sur l'affaire en cours.

Hermione soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle devait se reposer, mais il y avait une marge entre « devoir » et « pouvoir ». Elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle devait élucider cette affaire, parce que Parkinson était la seule qui puisse donner au Ministère des informations sur tous ces individus disparus pendant la guerre, mais dont tout le monde se fichait parce qu'ils portaient des noms liés de près ou de loin aux Mangemorts. Zabini, Nott, Pucey, Davis ou encore Greengrass.

Il y avait ça, et puis le fait qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit en permanence, pour chasser les idées sombres qui semblaient se faire de plus en plus nombreuses, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle avait souvent l'impression de couler.

–J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment sur ce coup, Kingsley. J'ai l'impression que... J'ai l'impression qu'on va se saboter...

Kingsley ne répondit rien, et se reposa un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise, laissant Hermione vider son sac.

–Ce matin, juste avant que Malfoy arrive, Jack Slopper est venu me voir. Il était en colère parce qu'on gaspillait du temps et des moyens sur Parkinson alors que...

Hermione s'arrêta, et Kingsley se mit à sourire en terminant la phrase qu'elle n'arrivait pas elle-même à terminer.

–Alors qu'ils pourraient être employés « pour des gens qui méritent vraiment d'être sauvés » ?

Hermione acquiesça et baissa les yeux.

–Certaines personnes ont du mal à comprendre qu'appartenir au camp de la tolérance pendant une guerre ne fait pas de qui que ce soit quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit. Ça fait juste d'eux des gens sensés. Ils étaient contre le rejet des nés-moldus, mais ils rejettent maintenant même ceux qui ne partagent avec leur famille que le nom, et non les idées. Ces gens sont blessés, Hermione. Jack Slopper a perdu un frère pendant cette guerre. Geoffrey Hopper, qui tous les jours mène la vie dure à Harry, a perdu ses parents et sa petite sœur...

–Mais je ne peux pas changer ça... dit Hermione, dépitée.

–Non, tu ne peux pas. Mais tous les jours, Harry essaie de convaincre ses aurors les plus récalcitrants que l'affaire Parkinson est une des meilleures choses qui soit arrivée depuis un bout de temps. Tous les jours, le bureau des Aurors est de moins en moins divisé. Harry s'occupe des aurors, mais c'est à toi de convaincre les avocats, les juges, les magistrats et autres procureurs que l'affaire Parkinson peut mener notre société à enfin tourner la page...

Parfois, les mots de Kingsley lui semblaient si pleins de sagesse qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était Albus Dumbledore qui lui parlait.

–Alors bien sûr, toi aussi tu as souffert. Et c'est justement parce que tu as souffert que ces gens t'écouteront quand tu leur diras combien Parkinson est importante. Ils te font confiance. C'est pour ça que tu es à la tête de ce département. Parce qu'ils t'admirent et te respectent.

Hermione acquiesca doucement.

–Si par malheur cette affaire devenait publique, je me chargerais de convaincre les sorciers, mais ici, c'est à toi de rameuter les troupes. C'est à toi de créer une cohésion.

Hermione releva les yeux sur le ministre de la Magie, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

–C'est pour ça que vous avez insisté sur la _magnifique_ idée que c'était de travailler avec Malfoy sur cette affaire ? Pour la cohésion ?

Kingsley la regarda comme pris sur le fait.

–Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy travaillant main dans la main sur une affaire d'importance capitale... La seule chose qui crierait plus « le passé est révolu », c'est que l'un de vous trois épouse Malfoy junior... Mais vous avez eu cette idée vous-mêmes, je n'y suis pour rien. Je tenais juste à préciser que cette idée était bonne...

Hermione eut un rire léger, et un nouveau silence s'installa.

–Demain, j'irai voir les responsables de tous les bureaux pour les convaincre.

–A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Kingsley, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Mais repose-toi, d'abord...

Il s'arrêta avant de sortir du bureau d'Hermione, et se retourna vers elle.

–Voilà presque sept ans que je suis ministre de la magie, et je comprends maintenant pleinement pourquoi Albus n'avait de cesse de refuser le poste. C'est épuisant... Mais pour certaines personnes, une lourde charge de travail est une bénédiction, et je suis certain que les sorciers éliraient sans problèmes un de leurs sauveurs s'ils en avaient l'occasion...

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit du bureau en refermant calmement la porte. Hermione observa le panneau de bois, abasourdie. Est-ce que Kingsley venait tout juste de sous-entendre qu'elle devrait se présenter aux prochaines élections ?

 **...**

–Draco ? prononça Narcissa en voyant le visage de son fils apparaître dans les flammes d'une des cheminées du Manoir Malfoy.

–Bonsoir Mère, répondit-il.

Elle l'observa d'un air curieux. N'importe qui n'aurait vu que de la neutralité dans l'expression que revêtait son fils, mais elle était sa mère.

–Tu as l'air heureux aujourd'hui, dit-elle, sentant un léger sourire étirer ses propres lèvres.

Il lui semblait n'avoir rien vu de mieux que de l'indifférence sur le visage de Draco depuis des années. Bien sûr, il n'était pas en train de sourire, mais ses yeux le faisaient pour lui. Elle n'avait pas vu cette joie dans son regard depuis ce qu'elle estimait être la sixième année que Draco avait passée à Poudlard. Une éternité, donc.

–Je le suis, répondit-il. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, mais je le suis...

Elle était bien curieuse de savoir pourquoi, mais à la vérité, elle appréciait surtout de le voir heureux, et si elle devait ne pas en connaître la raison pour cela, alors ainsi soit-il.

–Veux-tu voir ton père ? demanda Narcissa, sachant déjà parfaitement que Draco allait répondre par la négative, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

–Mère... commença-t-il, mais elle balaya la suite d'un geste de la main.

–Je sais, je sais, mais quelle mère serais-je si je n'essayais pas un tant soit peu de faire en sorte que mon fils et mon mari ne s'éloignent pas plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà...

Draco baissa la tête, et elle soupira.

–Je lui dirais que tu es passé, alors...

Lucius aurait de toute façon essayé de l'éviter s'il avait su que Draco lui parlait à travers les flammes.

Après un moment d'un lourd silence, la voix de Draco retentit de nouveau.

–Comment s'est passée votre semaine ?

–Enfin Draco, je me fais vieille, je ne fais plus rien... Raconte-moi plutôt comment s'est passée ta semaine à toi...

Elle n'avait même pas cinquante ans, elle était parfaitement dynamique. Seulement, il y avait des années qu'elle avait cessé d'affronter le jugement dans les regards qu'elle croisait dehors. Le Manoir était à la fois sa prison et son refuge. Elle ne le quittait plus qu'en cas de nécessité. Que pouvait-elle donc bien raconter à son fils ?

–Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé jeudi dernier... commença Draco avant d'être interrompu par une étrange mélodie.

Il sortit précipitamment sa tête de la cheminée, et se jeta sur le gadget moldu que Granger lui avait donné. Un téléphone, avait-elle appelé cela. Elle lui en avait donné un, et en avait donné un autre à Pansy. Le seul numéro enregistré sur celui de Parkinson était celui de Draco, et elle ne devait l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence.

Il ouvrit le clapet du téléphone, et comme Granger lui avait expliqué, il appuya sur la touche du petit téléphone vert, avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille.

–Malfoy... chuchota Pansy, la panique se ressentant tout de même dans sa voix.

–Parkinson, qu'est-ce qui...

Il entendit un énorme bruit sourd venant de l'autre côté du combiné, comme si quelqu'un essayait de faire céder un mur à grands coups de bélier. C'est après le silence qui suivit cet étrange son qu'il entendit les sanglots de Pansy. Le bruit sourd reprit de plus belle.

–Elle aurait dû... Elle aurait dû céder depuis longtemps... dit la voix de Parkinson, se référant probablement à la porte qui devait paraître bien frêle face à la force qui semblait vouloir l'enfoncer, de l'autre côté.

Mais s'il était plus qu'inquiet, Draco n'était pas vraiment surpris que la porte n'ait pas encore cédé. Quand il l'avait raccompagné chez elle, plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait constaté que quelqu'un était passé avant lui. Quelqu'un avec une connaissance en sortilège de protection bien plus poussée que celle de Draco. Il lui avait fallu une demi-heure et l'aide de Granger et Potter pour réussir à contourner le sort qui l'empêchait lui et tous les sorciers d'entrer dans l'appartement de Parkinson, et une nouvelle demi-heure pour remettre le sort en place une fois à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces protections étaient l'œuvre de Blaise.

Il se félicitait maintenant d'avoir ouvert un réseau direct entre sa cheminée et celle de Pansy.

Un nouvel énorme bruit sourd se fit entendre de l'autre côté du combiné, mais cette fois, il fut suivi d'éclats de voix qui firent se figer Draco.

–Avada Kedavra ! entendit-il distinctement.

Il se jeta dans sa cheminée, jeta la poudre de cheminette en prononçant l'adresse de Pansy, et disparut.

 **...**

L'appartement de Pansy était plongé dans le noir, mais la lumière des lampadaires venaient s'y frayer un chemin et en éclairait quelques parcelles. Il repéra Pansy, recroquevillée sur elle-même derrière un des plans de travail de sa cuisine américaine, ses doigts crispés sur son téléphone, et des sanglots se bloquant dans sa gorge.

La porte était toujours fermée, l'appartement toujours vide d'intrus. Le combat se déroulait sur le palier, au vu des éclats de lumières rouges, bleues, et vertes en majorité qui se frayaient un chemin à travers l'interstice sous la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Parce que la voix qu'il entendait dehors, qui criait tous les sortilèges impardonnables, et tous les sortilèges qui pour on ne savait quelle raison, n'en faisaient pas partie, cette voix donc, si elle était plus grave et plus rauque, Draco l'aurait reconnue entre mille. C'était celle de Blaise Zabini. Mais c'était la seule voix qu'il était en mesure d'entendre, quand bien même les bruits de pas sur le sol ne laissaient pas de doute quant au fait qu'au moins deux personnes se battaient là.

Il entendit Blaise hurler de douleur avant d'entendre le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe dans les escaliers. Il voulut se précipiter vers la porte, mais une main le retint par le poignet. Quand il se retourna, il vit Pansy. Mais Pansy ne pleurait plus, et semblait déterminée. Il vit Pansy, mais ce n'était pas Pansy. Il vit Pansy, mais c'était Blaise.

–Si tu ouvres cette porte, on est tous les trois morts, prononça-t-il à travers elle.

–Zabini... fit Draco d'une voix menaçante.

Il avait attendu si longtemps de le voir revenir, lui, son meilleur ami... Comment pouvait-il lui demander de l'abandonner alors que seule une porte les séparait ?

–Ça va aller Draco... Si je dois mourir bientôt, ce sera pas ce soir en tout cas...

Alors Draco se retourna et observa la porte, mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Pendant une minute, il entendit les cris de douleur de son meilleur ami derrière la porte, incapable de l'aider.

–Qui c'est ? demanda Draco en se retournant vers Pansy. Zabini, dis-moi qui c'est...

Blaise confirmait encore des années après qu'il était un des meilleurs sorciers qui soit quand on en venait aux magies furtives. Ses barrières de protection étaient incroyablement difficiles à contourner, et la façon dont il parvenait à voyager d'esprit en esprit était tout bonnement époustouflante. Draco l'entendait hurler de l'autre côté de la porte, et pourtant il lui répondait au même moment à travers Pansy, comme s'il était capable de projeter son esprit dans plusieurs corps à la fois.

–J'ai fait une erreur, prononcèrent les lèvres de Pansy. C'était il y a des années, j'ai fait une erreur, et je le paie, et tout le monde le paie, et je ne peux pas en parler...

Draco sentit une rage sourde monter en lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler en devinettes, pas quand leurs vies étaient en danger. Pas quand la vie de Pansy, qui n'avait jamais jusque-là été aussi vulnérable, était en péril. Mais Draco se rappela que Blaise n'était pas ce genre de personne, qu'il ne tournait jamais autour du pot, alors il essaya d'assembler les pièces du puzzle, et après plusieurs secondes, il finit par comprendre.

–Tu as fait un serment inviolable avec cette personne, et tu ne peux pas me révéler son nom ?

Pansy acquiesça. Dehors, des cris de douleur se faisaient toujours entendre.

–Tu l'as fait sous la contrainte, ou est-ce que tu faisais confiance à cette personne à une époque ?

–Sous la contrainte. Je ne peux répondre à aucune question concernant l'autre parti. C'est dans le contrat.

Il y avait trop de questions se bousculant dans la tête de Draco, et il était incapable de penser correctement, de trouver une issue de secours à ce qui était en train de se passer. Les cris qu'il entendait jusque-là en bas de l'escalier venaient maintenant de la rue.

–T'as dit que t'allais pas mourir ce soir... Comment tu le sais ? demanda Draco, sentant la panique le gagner.

Pansy, ou plutôt Blaise resta silencieux pendant un temps, avant de lui servir son plus grand sourire fier. Draco avait passé tant de temps à s'imaginer ce sourire pendant sept ans que même sur le visage d'une autre, il lui semblait revoir l'authentique. Le sourire qui se couplait à son propre sourire en coin.

–Admire...

Les yeux de Pansy se fermèrent et elle finit par s'évanouir, Draco la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il l'allongea délicatement par terre et se précipita vers la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur le balcon. L'angle de vue ne lui permettait de ne voir ni Blaise ni son assaillant, et il savait qui si Blaise ne voulait pas qu'il ouvre la porte, il ne voulait probablement pas qu'il ouvre la fenêtre non plus.

Trente secondes du plus grand dilemme que Draco eut à vivre se passèrent alors. Trente secondes qui lui parurent interminables. Il pouvait sortir et découvrir l'identité de la personne qui voulait Pansy morte. Il pouvait sortir et aider son meilleur ami. Mais si Blaise disait, lui qui était d'ordinaire si fier et arrogant, qu'ouvrir la porte les condamnerait tous les trois, alors il fallait qu'il reste là, et qu'il prenne sur lui.

–Mais alors pourquoi t'es pas déjà mort ? souffla Draco pour lui-même.

–C'est un appât pour que tu sortes.

Draco se retourna brusquement vers Pansy, qui, toujours allongée par terre, l'observait calmement. Il crut pendant quelques secondes que Blaise était à nouveau revenu pour parler à travers elle, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'aura qu'elle exultait qui lui disait qu'il s'agissait bien de Pansy.

–Comment tu sais ? demanda Draco.

–Je sais pas... Je le sais, c'est tout, prononça Pansy. Mais c'est logique quand on y pense, non ?

Oui, c'était logique. Torturer Blaise pour que Draco sorte, laissant la porte grande ouverte sur Pansy. Mais ça impliquait que ce quelqu'un connaissait suffisamment Draco pour savoir que Blaise était important à ses yeux.

Si le lien que Pansy avait avec Blaise était réciproque, il était probable qu'elle ait conscience de cette information parce que Blaise lui-même l'avait compris.

Il voulut lui répondre, mais au loin, dans la rue, des sirènes se firent entendre. C'était la police moldue. Il entendit un premier crac sonore, suivi, quelques secondes plus tard, par du verre brisé, et finalement, un second crac sonore.

 **...**

–Monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici.

Ron se retourna vers le policier de la police moldue qui venait de lui parler, posté en bas de chez Pansy Parkinson.

–Oh, excusez-moi, répondit Ron. Je suis d'Interpol.

Il sortit une carte d'agent Interpol des plus convaincantes. Le policier sembla surpris.

–Oh non, c'est moi qui m'excuse ! dit le policier avant de s'éloigner.

Il l'avait remarquée à peine dix minutes plus tôt, lorsque lui, ainsi qu'Hermione, Harry et quelques aurors étaient arrivés en voiture pour ne pas attirer l'attention, un quart d'heure plus tôt. C'était une fiole, dans la rue. Il ne savait pas grands choses des coutumes des moldus, mais il savait une chose, ils n'étaient particulièrement portés sur les fioles qui luisent dans la nuit. Quelqu'un avait laissé tomber ça ici, mais il n'arrivait pas à la retrouver, maintenant hors de la voiture.

Il finit par remarquer la très légère inclinaison de trottoir. La fiole avait dû rouler pour tomber au pied de la marche entre la route et le trottoir. Il descendit, et observa la jonction. Rien. Rien avant qu'il ne voit la petite grille qui évacuait l'eau de la pluie vers les égouts. Ron leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien sa veine.

Il s'approcha de la grille et eut le plaisir de remarquer que l'univers n'avait pas l'intention de rendre les choses plus compliquées. Dans l'obscurité que la grille ne cachait que partiellement, Ron n'eut aucun mal à voir la fiole.

–Accio fiole, murmura-t-il pour ne pas attirer l'attention, sa baguette presque entièrement dissimulée sous sa manche.

Il savait que Harry n'aurait pas approuvé, mais entre ça et demander une équipe spéciale pour ouvrir cette grille à la manière moldue, attirant ainsi encore plus l'attention qu'en utilisant un simple accio, Ron avait fait son choix, et aucun moldu ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Il observa la fiole qui reposait dans sa main, perplexe. La texture ligamenteuse de ce qu'elle contenait rappelait fortement un souvenir, mais un souvenir ne luisait pas...

 _Sauf si..._

Il se coupa dans sa propre réflexion quand il aperçut ce qu'il avait jusque-là pris pour un bout de bois. Trop court pour être une baguette, mais assez long pour être une baguette brisée. La possibilité qu'il ait sous les yeux une baguette magique n'était pas ce qui l'avait si abruptement coupé dans ses pensées. Non, ce qui l'avait troublé, c'est que cette baguette, il la connaissait. Il la connaissait même très bien. Bois de vigne, ventricule de dragon, vingt-sept virgule trois centimètres quand elle n'était pas brisée. Ils l'avaient abandonnée plus de sept ans plus tôt dans la manoir Malfoy... La première baguette d'Hermione Granger.

Il se mit en quête de la partie manquante, et finit par trouver une autre moitié de baguette un peu plus loin dans la rue, mais une moitié de baguette qui n'était pas celle correspondant à celle qu'il avait ramassé, bien au contraire. Parce que dans sa main, se trouvait une baguette qu'Hermione avait également utilisée pendant un temps bref après l'abandon de la sienne. Noyer et ventricule de dragon, une trentaine de centimètres dans ses souvenirs. La baguette qu'Hermione avait dérobée à Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron se précipita vers un des aurors qui comme lui, observait les alentours, et lui montra les deux moitiés de baguettes qu'il avait trouvées.

–Cherche les deux moitiés manquantes. Si tu trouves une autre baguette, ramasse-la. Fais passer le mot.

Il monta les marches qui le séparait de l'appartement de Pansy Parkinson à toute vitesse. Il y entra sans ménagement, coupant la conversation qu'Hermione, Harry et Malfoy étaient en train d'avoir.

–Ron ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

Ron acquiesca vigoureusement, ne faisant pas attention au regard méprisant que lui lançait Malfoy. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione comme il lui semblait ne pas l'avoir fait depuis des mois, puis sortit le premier morceau de baguette qu'il avait trouvé.

–J'ai trouvé une moitié de ta première baguette.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était bien la baguette qu'elle avait utilisée pendant la première moitié de sa vie de sorcière. Elle allait répondre, mais elle fut coupée par un fou rire de Malfoy à côté d'elle. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien de plus surprenant que de voir Malfoy exploser de rire. Personne ici ne l'avait vu faire auparavant. Après plusieurs secondes, il reprit son souffle, et répondit à leur interrogation silencieuse.

–J'ai déjà vu cette baguette... Dans la vitrine des baguettes de mes ancêtres, dans le manoir Malfoy. Si c'est vraiment ta baguette Granger, quelqu'un avec un humour très particulier a pris le soin de la cacher...

–Qui aurait fait ça ? demanda Hermione.

–Les elfes, répondit Harry comme si c'était évident. C'étaient les seuls sur place capable de le faire sans se faire remarquer.

–Pourquoi... commença Ron, mais Hermione le coupa, un léger sourire sur le visage.

–Pour qu'Harry Potter vienne récupérer la baguette de son amie, et leur rende visite une nouvelle fois.

Draco faillit repartir dans un fou rire, mais parvint à se contenir. Granger lui jeta un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-blasé.

–Quoi ? S'ils ont fait exprès de la mettre là, ils sont beaucoup plus intelligents que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Je veux dire... Ils ont mis ta baguette là où se trouvait celle d'Elizabeth Malfoy.

Hermione pâlit à vue d'œil. Elle comprenait bien que Malfoy puisse trouver cela drôle, mais elle se mettait soudainement à espérer que les elfes ne soient pas capables d'un tel sarcasme.

–Hermione ? Fit la voix de Ron, en face d'elle.

Elle releva les yeux sur lui alors qu'elle voyait les épaules de Malfoy tressauter à côté d'elle, et soupira.

–Dans les archives concernant Voldemort du temps où il était encore Tom Jedusor, Elizabeth Malfoy est enregistrée comme étant la seule petite amie qu'il ait un jour eue.

Si Ron et Harry avaient eu quoi que ce soit dans la bouche, ils l'auraient recraché sur le champ.

–Attends... Donc la grand-mère de Malfoy... commença Harry.

–Grande-tante, corrigea Draco.

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase et observa Draco comme s'il était fou. Comment était-il possible d'accepter avec autant de distance qu'un de ses ancêtres soit sorti avec le plus gros enfoiré que le monde sorcier ait connu ?

–Ce que Granger a pas précisé, c'est que ça a duré approximativement deux mois, et qu'elle est morte avant qu'il devienne...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais ils comprirent tous. Elle était morte avant de pouvoir comprendre que la personne avec qui elle avait été pendant l'espace de deux mois était un monstre.

–Donc quand on disait que les Malfoy fricotaient avec Voldemort, on avait pas vraiment tort... lâcha Ron.

Draco haussa les épaules et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de dire qu'en effet, l'expression était plutôt appropriée, et Ron fut sincèrement choqué de le voir répondre avec autant de détachement.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, et Ron décida qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Il plaça devant lui l'autre moitié de baguette qu'il avait trouvée. Hermione, une nouvelle fois, se figea.

–C'est la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange, pas vrai ? demanda Ron.

–C'est... C'est impossible... dit Hermione.

Elle l'avait détruite. Elle l'avait utilisé pendant la bataille de Poudlard faute d'une autre baguette à utiliser, puis dès que tout avait été terminé, elle en avait acheté une nouvelle chez Ollivander. Le premier sort qu'elle avait jeté avec sa nouvelle baguette avait été un Incendio sur celle de Bellatrix.

–C'est pas celle de Bellatrix, fit la voix de Draco à côté d'elle.

Il ramassa la moitié de baguette, et l'observa.

–Celle de Bellatrix avait une toute petite fissure juste au bout à cause d'une chute dans les escaliers de Poudlard. Il faudra demander confirmation à Ollivander, mais à ma connaissance, seules deux autres personnes ont la même baguette. Un des frères Wealey, l'aîné si je me souviens bien, et Tracy Davis.

Ron hocha négativement la tête.

–Peuplier, et plume d'oiseau-tonerre. C'est la baguette de Bill.

Il sembla réfléchir aux baguettes de ses frères avant de reprendre.

–A part Charlie, je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être. J'ai jamais fait attention à sa nouvelle baguette après celle qu'il m'a donnée, mais ça peut être que lui... Pourquoi tu sais ça d'ailleurs ?

–Bellatrix aimait pas beaucoup l'idée d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec un Weasley, donc elle arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre.

Ron acquiesça.

–J'irai voir s'il va bien une fois qu'on en aura terminé ici.

–Je pense qu'il va bien, répondit Hermione. Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit la baguette de Tracy Davis. Quelqu'un a utilisé ma première baguette sans doute précisément parce qu'elle était inutilisée. Tracy Davis a disparu il y a plus de sept ans maintenant, quelqu'un aurait pu utiliser sa baguette pour l'exacte même raison... À quand remontent les dernières nouvelles que vous a données Charlie ?

–A peu près une semaine, je dirais...

Hermione acquiesça, puis se retourna vers Malfoy.

–Tu parlais de Blaise Zabini, lui dit-elle, en parlant de la conversation qu'ils avaient avant que Ron ne les interrompe.

Draco réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lui répondre.

–Je pense que c'est lui qui a emmené ces baguettes... souffla-t-il, comme s'il venait tout juste de le réaliser.

–Comment ça ? demanda Potter.

–Blaise est fier, mais pas stupide. S'il doit se battre contre quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, il prend ses précautions. Il devait savoir que son adversaire ne le tuerait pas, mais il devait aussi savoir que cet adversaire essaierait de lui enlever sa magie en brisant sa baguette...

–Donc il a pris plusieurs baguettes inutilisées pour régler le problème...

Draco acquiesca.

–Mais tu es vraiment certain qu'il s'agissait de Zabini ? demanda Harry.

–Oui. J'ai entendu sa voix derrière la porte, et la façon dont il parlait à travers Pansy... C'était du Zabini tout craché.

–Et tu dis qu'il aurait fait un serment inviolable avec son adversaire ? reprit Hermione.

Draco acquiesça, et Ron, de son côté, sortit précipitamment l'étrange fiole qu'il avait mise dans poche. Entre son pouce et son index, il la présenta à ses trois vis-à-vis.

–J'ai trouvé ça en bas. Ça pourrait nous renseigner sur l'identité de l'adversaire, mais en école d'aurors, on nous apprend qu'un souvenir qui luit...

–... est un souvenir altéré, reprit Harry.

–Blaise aurait pu laisser un souvenir sur place. Le serment stipule qu'il ne peut pas révéler le nom de l'autre parti, pas qu'il ne peut pas dévoiler son visage à travers ses souvenirs, en tout cas pas que je sache...

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Jack Slopper.

–Jack ? Prononça Harry.

–Un voisin d'en face dit avoir vu deux individus se battre avec des bâtons qui envoyaient ce qu'il appelait des lasers. L'un a disparu quand les sirènes ont commencé à se faire entendre. L'autre a cassé la fenêtre d'une voiture à proximité avant de disparaître à son tour.

Les quatre individus présents dans la pièce se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes.

–Je m'en charge, dit Harry. Je vais prendre son témoignage et ses souvenirs. Si on peut identifier et Zabini et son adversaire avec son souvenir, il faut sauter sur l'occasion. Jack, appelle la brigade des oubliators, qu'ils en envoient un ici. Quand on aura son témoignage, il faudra lui effacer la mémoire.

Il sortit de l'appartement, mais Jack ne le suivit pas tout de suite. Son regard tomba sur Malfoy, et il se fit dur, mais c'est à Ron qu'il voulait s'adresser.

–La deuxième moitié de la baguette en vigne a été retrouvée. On cherche toujours celle de la baguette en noyer, mais aucune autre baguette n'a été retrouvée.

Ron acquieca.

–Merci Jack, tu peux y aller.

Il y eut un long silence après le départ dudit Jack. C'est Ron qui vint le briser.

–Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Hermione soupira.

–Pour le moment, Parkinson est en sécurité au Ministère. Je vais me joindre à Harry pour l'interrogatoire du moldu, mais je doute que notre présence à tous soit nécessaire. Ron, tu devrais aller au Terrier, et vérifier là-bas que Charlie va bien. Malfoy, si ma baguette était vraiment cachée parmi celles de tes ancêtres, je pense qu'elles ont toutes disparues. Tu devrais peut-être faire quelque chose à propos de ça... Je suis surprise que ton père ne s'en soit pas déjà plaint, et on ne peut laisser aucune information liée à cette affaire devenir publique.

Hermione ramassa ce que Ron avait trouvé dans la rue et se dirigea vers la sortie.

–Je vous tiendrais tous les deux au courant s'il y a du nouveau.

Elle jeta la clé de l'appartement de Pansy à Draco, et quitta les lieux.

 **...**

–Draco ? Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, à disparaître comme ça...

Le visage de Draco se para d'un sourire se voulant rassurant.

–Tout va bien Mère, c'était une urgence.

Les traits soucieux de Narcissa Malfoy se détendirent alors qu'elle observait le visage de son fils dans les flammes avec attention.

–Tu as quelque chose à me demander, dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

Draco acquiesça.

–J'ai besoin que vous alliez dans la salle des tapisseries. Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais il y a de fortes chances pour que toutes les baguettes de la vitrine aient été volées. Lucius ne doit pas être mis au courant, c'est très important...

Elle détestait la façon dont Draco appelait maintenant son père « Lucius ». Elle avait au début pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'un caprice, d'une remise en question, à la fin de la guerre, de la grandeur qu'il avait toujours attribuée à son père. Mais un caprice durait rarement sept ans, et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : si relation père-fils il y avait eu un jour, il n'en restait plus que des miettes.

Il y avait dix minutes que Draco lui avait souhaité bonne nuit quand elle entra dans la salle des tapisseries du manoir Malfoy. Une tapisserie similaire à celle des Black, dans le Square Grimmault, bien que plus grande, ornait trois des quatre murs de la pièce. Sur le dernier mur, un grand présentoir exposait en temps normal soixante-douze baguettes, et Narcissa ne put se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux quand elle remarqua que cinquante-sept d'entre elles avaient disparu.

Elle fit demi-tour, ferma la porte derrière elle. Si son fils voulait qu'elle n'en dise pas un mot à son mari, alors ainsi soit-il. Mais ne pas en dire un mot ne l'empêcherait pas d'entrer dans cette pièce et de constater par lui-même qu'une grande partie de son héritage familial avait disparu.

Le lendemain, Garrick Ollivander verrait Narcissa Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur entrer dans son magasin, et lui donner une liste de cinquante-sept modèles de baguettes magiques différentes. La plus grosse commande qu'il ait reçu de son existence.

 **...**

Draco Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut à l'entente de la voix de sa mère.

–Mère ? Quelle heure est-il ?

Il se retourna vers son horloge et constata qu'il était presque six heures et demie. Il était environ minuit quand il était finalement rentré chez lui, la veille, et s'il avait pensé à aller voir Pansy au Ministère, les trente secondes pendant lesquelles il s'était dit qu'il allait s'allonger s'étaient transformées en plusieurs heures. Il avait eu une longue journée après tout.

–Draco, je...

Narcissa semblait appréhender quelque chose. Draco se redressa et s'assit sur le canapé dans lequel il s'était en endormi.

–Qu'y a-t-il ?

–Eh bien...

Sa mère sortit ce qui semblait être un journal de son sac avant de reprendre.

–Je pense savoir pourquoi tu avais l'air heureux hier, mais je ne pense pas que le fait que je sache pourquoi soit une bonne chose, répondit Narcissa en lui tendant le journal.

À la vue de la une de la Gazette, Draco crut qu'il allait défaillir.

 _Pansy Parkinson retrouvée : Va-t-elle répondre de ses actes ?_

 **...**

Quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, Hermione n'eut pas à relever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Draco Malfoy pouvait bien continuer de hurler, elle était si lasse qu'il lui était impossible d'avoir une réaction de sa part.

–Malfoy, s'il te plaît... commença-t-elle, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, et elle ne l'écoutait pas non plus.

Il lui hurlait que Parkinson était sous sa responsabilité et qu'elle avait échoué. Échoué échoué échoué. Échec. Encore et encore et encore un échec. Ou peut-être était-ce sa propre voix dans sa tête qui répétait ces mots. Oui, c'était sa propre voix. Sa propre voix qui lui répétait qu'elle ne valait rien, et que lui laisser un semblant de responsabilités menait toujours à un désastre. Toujours toujours toujours.

–Écoute-moi ! cria Malfoy, assez fort pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

Hermione ferma les yeux, et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

–Laisse-moi une minute, Malfoy. Juste une minute.

Il allait lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça, qu'il fallait qu'elle se bouge, ou qu'elle l'écoute, mais une odeur l'en empêcha. Une odeur de brûlé à ses pieds. Dans la poubelle de Granger, il vit ce qui semblait être les cendres de la Gazette, et ce fut assez pour qu'il comprenne que la situation ne la laissait pas de marbre. Le bruit de son index frappant la surface de son bureau avec une impressionnante régularité le fit relever la tête. Elle marquait les secondes. Il en compta soixante-treize avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux sur lui.

–Pour le moment, je ne vais rien faire...

Malfoy voulut s'indigner, mais elle leva la main droite pour lui indiquer qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

–Quelqu'un nous a trahi. Toutes les informations que contiennent l'article sont classées secret-défense, donc quelqu'un, à l'intérieur de ce département, nous a trahi. Je ne vais rien faire _tout de suite_ , parce qu'il serait fâcheux que cette personne pense que venir travailler comme d'habitude n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais dans deux heures, quand il sera...

Hermione regarda sa montre, puis reprit.

–... huit heures quarante-cinq, le temps que tout le monde, même les retardataires, soient arrivés, je vais annoncer le Code Noir.

Draco la regarda d'un air surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse prendre des mesures aussi drastiques. Du moins pas pour Pansy.

–Comme tu fais partie de la liste très restreinte d'individus de confiance, tu es libre de sortir du Ministère avant l'annonce du Code Noir, pour ne pas te retrouver bloqué, à condition que tu acceptes, comme tous les membres de cette liste, de te soumettre à un interrogatoire avec un langue-de-plomb dans la journée. Si tu choisis cette option, tu seras néanmoins prié de nommer un chef provisoire pour le bureau de pistage et de capture des criminels de guerre, quelqu'un de confiance que tu considères digne de te remplacer. Le Code Noir prendra fin quand nous aurons découvert l'identité de la taupe, il peut donc aussi bien durer une heure qu'un mois. Pendant cette période, il te sera strictement interdit de quitter le département de justice magique. Cette information est à prendre en compte dans ta décision.

Deux minutes plus tôt, elle semblait perdue, et maintenant, elle lui déblatérait les règles du Code Noir comme s'il s'agissait de son livre de chevet.

– _Le Code Noir est mis en vigueur en cas de divulgation d'une ou de plusieurs informations pouvant nuire, ou empêcher le bien public_ , récita Draco. Depuis quand cette affaire a autant d'importance ?

Hermione lia ses propres mains, et plongea son regard dans celui de Malfoy.

–Cent-vingt-trois nés-moldus ont disparu pendant la guerre. _Littéralement_ disparus sans laisser de trace. Pas d'indice, pas de pistes quant à leur disparition. Pour chacun d'entre eux, la dernière fois qu'ils ont été vus remonte au 30 avril 1998. Le lendemain, Adrian Pucey, Tracy Davis, Theodore Nott, et Astoria Greengrass disparaissent de façon tout aussi mystérieuse. Le lendemain, le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini ont à leur tour disparu. Il n'est pas question d'aider Parkinson à retrouver ses souvenirs pour le simple fait de l'aider, Malfoy. Il s'agit de l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs parce qu'elle est la seule et l'unique piste que nous ayons à propos de cent-vingt-huit disparitions différentes, qui de toute évidences, semblent liées.

–Attends... répondit un Draco Malfoy abasourdi. Cent vingt-trois nés-moldus ont disparu, et je ne suis pas au courant ?

Il arrêta de penser à lui-même, et élargit le problème.

–Comment se fait-il que l'affaire ait été étouffée ?

Hermione soupira.

–Il y a un moldu. Un homme dont tu ne connais probablement pas le nom. Nelson Mandela. Il a vécu dans un pays dont le gouvernement considérait que la couleur de sa peau le rendait inférieur. Il n'était pas d'accord, et sa protestation l'a mené à vingt-sept ans en prison. On pourrait penser que vingt-sept ans d'emprisonnement ne mènent qu'à la colère, mais cet homme est sorti de prison, est devenu président de son pays, et n'a jamais puni les gens qui le considéraient inférieur. Du jour de sa sortie de prison à aujourd'hui, il a cherché à instaurer la paix et l'égalité. Tu ne vois peut-être aucun rapport entre sa situation et la nôtre, mais j'en vois une de taille. Notre gouvernement à nous a choisi de vous protéger vous, Malfoy. Si l'annonce de la disparition de cent-vingt-trois nés moldus sortait de ce bureau, penses-tu vraiment que la presse et l'opinion publique accepteraient que des fonds soient mis en place pour retrouver tes amis ? Non, bien sûr que non. Parce que pour se venger, les sorciers voudraient quelque chose de cruel et d'injuste. Ne pas chercher les enfants des mangemorts. Ne pas tenter une seconde de les sauver, même si ça condamne cent-vint-trois nés-moldus. Le Ministère de la Magie a lui aussi choisi la paix et l'égalité plutôt que la punition. Voilà pourquoi tu n'es pas au courant.

En face d'elle, Malfoy semblait perdu. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces sept dernières années était remis en perspective. Si le Ministère n'avait jamais vraiment mené de vendettas contre les familles de mangemorts, alors...

–Pourquoi avoir créé le bureau de pistage et de capture des criminels de guerre, et pourquoi m'avoir mis à sa tête ?

–Exactement pour ce que tu viens de comprendre. Ce bureau était nécessaire, mais pour qu'il n'aille pas à l'encontre de notre politique, il fallait qu'il soit dirigé par quelqu'un entre qui se situait entre les deux camps. Toi. Quelqu'un qui aurait trop d'obligations pour ne pas pister les vrais criminels, mais qui aurait aussi bien trop de liens avec d'éventuels disparus de familles de mangemorts pour arrêter de les chercher. Il nous fallait quelqu'un capable de regarder la longue liste de ce que l'on a appelé « criminels » avec empathie, pas avec un désir de vengeance.

Hermione s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis reprit.

–Je sais que tu l'as sûrement pris comme une punition, et pour être franche, c'en était sûrement un peu une au début, mais tu es devenu un réel atout. Tu étais le choix qu'il fallait faire...

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Draco ne se décide à changer de sujet.

–Un Code Noir, alors...

Hermione acquiesça.

–Les informations divulguées ne concernent que la réapparition de Parkinson, mais aucune information sur l'affaire cachée sous sa réapparition ne doit être divulguée. Si je ne connais pas le nom de la taupe, j'ai deux solutions... Soit le Code Noir, soit je classe l'affaire le temps de trouver cette personne, mais ça pourrait prendre des mois...

–Tu m'as parlé d'une liste de personnes de confiance ?

–Toi, Harry et Ron.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

–Tu es certaine que tu peux leur faire confiance sur cette affaire ?

Hermione sembla y réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

–La création de ton bureau, c'était leur idée. Tout faire pour retrouver les anciens serpentards pour ensuite pouvoir retrouver les nés-moldus, c'était leur idée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils s'auto-saboteraient...

–Donc tu leur laisses comme à moi le choix de rester ou de partir ?

–Pas vraiment. Ginny va bientôt accoucher, et je ne veux pas qu'Harry manque la naissance de son deuxième fils. En plus de ça, une présence dehors peut être vraiment appréciée, donc pour lui, ce n'est pas négociable. Mais j'ai besoin d'une autre personne de confiance à l'intérieur, donc je vais demander à Ron de rester.

Malfoy aurait pu faire une remarque sarcastique sur la façon dont elle et Weasley étaient maintenant incapables de ne serait-ce que se regarder dans les yeux, mais il y avait ce quelque chose de tragique dans l'histoire qu'ils avaient vécue dont il était bien incapable de se moquer, maintenant qu'il avait mûri.

Elle sembla réaliser quelque chose, et sortit un parchemin, sur lequel elle écrivit plusieurs noms.

–La mère des sœurs Patil n'en a plus pour très longtemps, elles ont donc le droit à une dérogation si elles se soumettent à un interrogatoire avec les langues-de-plomb. Marcus Flint va bientôt se marier si je ne me trompe pas ?

Draco acquiesça.

–Dans un peu plus d'une semaine.

–Il aura donc une dérogation sous les mêmes conditions.

Draco acquiesça et comme elle n'ajouta rien, il se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau de Granger. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le retenir.

–Fais attention à toi dehors, Malfoy. Si quelqu'un en veut à Parkinson, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il t'en veuille aussi...

Malfoy se retourna lentement vers elle, et elle dut se retenir de sourire quand elle vit le sourire en coin qu'elle ne lui avait plus vu depuis Poudlard.

–Je vais juste prévenir ma mère que je vais m'absenter pendant un moment. Tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça, Granger...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review ?


	4. 06071984

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours positifs sur cette fiction. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! (Encore une fois, si vous lisez ce chapitre dans les heures suivant sa publication, je l'ai corrigé qu'en diagonales, donc j'ai pu laisser passer quelques coquilles...)

 **Luna :** C'est vrai que je suis très attachée à un caractère précis pour la plupart des personnages, et ceux qui changent vraiment de fiction en fiction sont en général les personnages secondaires. Mais je suis vraiment contente que ces quatre fictions te plaisent. J'ai accumulé un peu de retard à cause d'obligations personnelles, mais le prochain chapitre que je publierai sera sur _Trois Narrateurs !_ :) Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

 **3- 06/07/1984**

Si Draco n'avait jamais été aussi seul que ces sept dernières années, il s'était tout de même fait un ami. À une époque où toutes les personnes qu'il avait côtoyées de près ou de loin dans les couloirs de Poudlard le fuyaient et détournaient les yeux quand ils le croisaient, il y avait une personne qui un jour l'avait reconnu, avait fait demi-tour, et lui avait couru après pour le rattraper. Il ne connut rien de plus sincère pendant sept ans que la main qu'avait ce jour-là posée Marcus Flint sur son épaule.

Marcus pouvait être qualifié de grande gueule. Il n'essayait pas d'atténuer ses propos pour ne pas blesser ses amis, il disait les choses telles qu'elles lui venaient. _Joli tatouage_ avait-il dit un jour, rieur, en voyant la marque des ténèbres sur l'avant-bras de Draco. Il se fichait de savoir à quel point cette marque avait considérablement détruit l'estime qu'avait Draco pour lui-même. _Tu vas pas chercher Papa ?_ lui avait-il demandé une autre fois, alors que le blond faisait face à une difficulté. Ça l'avait agacé, au début. Parce que Draco était devenu le genre de personne qui fuyait les problèmes, qui se voilait la face, et que Marcus Flint les lui jetait en pleine face, ses problèmes. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne le faisait pas pour le rabaisser, il le faisait pour qu'il arrête de fuir.

Le jour où Draco, après une énième remarque de Flint sur la marque que son avant-bras arborait, avait répondu _Merci bien, j'ai longtemps réfléchi au motif avant d'en trouver un qui me convenait_ , Marcus avait explosé de rire, et n'avait plus jamais remis le sujet sur le tapis, parce qu'il savait que Draco avait fini par accepter son erreur. Le jour où Draco, après une énième remarque de Flint sur la façon dont il rappelait à tout le monde la puissance de son père lorsqu'il était jeune, avait répondu _Je doute qu'acheter une dizaine de Nimbus 2001 règle le problème_ , Marcus avait, encore une fois, classé l'affaire.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco avait lié une amitié sans jamais se demander si l'autre parti n'y avait pris part que par intérêt. Parce que Marcus Flint n'avait rien à y gagner. L'impressionnante impopularité de Draco Malfoy ne pouvait que heurter sa popularité de joueur de quidditch pour les Faucons de Falmouth. La propre richesse qu'il avait accumulée à son poste de batteur n'avait rien à envier à celle en déclin des Malfoy, et dans un monde où les gens traitaient les Malfoy comme la peste, Marcus avait indéniablement plus d'influence que Draco n'en aurait jamais. Et pourtant, sans que Draco ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Marcus restait à ses côtés. Et bientôt, Draco lui-même avait commencé à l'épauler. Quand une blessure au genou mit fin à sa carrière, rien ne sembla plus logique à Draco que de lui proposer un poste au Ministère.

C'est parce qu'il avait accepté ce poste qu'il était la première personne que Draco Malfoy avait décidé de prévenir du Code Noir. D'un coup de baguette, Draco ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre de son ami, s'attirant un grognement guttural de son aîné. D'un autre coup de baguette, il arracha violemment la couette à laquelle Marcus s'accrochait de toutes ses forces.

–Bordel Malfoy, tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et envoyer un patronus ? cracha Flint.

Mais même à peine réveillé et grincheux, son talent pour la moquerie ne diminuait pas.

–Ah non c'est vrai... T'y arrives pas...

Il entendit Malfoy claquer la langue, et s'apprêtait à ricaner avant qu'une quantité considérable d'eau froide lui tombe sur la figure. C'est Malfoy qui eut le premier ricanement de la journée.

–Espèce d'enfoiré, siffla Marcus. Je sais pas ce que tu fous là, mais tu vas le regretter.

–J'en doute, lâcha Malfoy en envoyant un sort de séchage sur Marcus et sur son lit. Dans une heure vingt, le département de la Justice Magique va être bloqué pour cause de Code Noir.

Marcus, tout en intégrant l'information, observa un petit sourire moqueur se former sur le visage de Malfoy.

–Granger, dans toute sa bonté, te donne une dérogation. On voudrait pas que tu loupes ton mariage...

Marcus grimaça. À vrai dire, si. Louper son mariage ne lui semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée. Marcus Flint devait épouser d'ici environ une semaine Gemma Farley. Si elle était son amie depuis sa première année à Poudlard, Flint n'était pas le moins du monde amoureux d'elle. Elle n'était qu'une couverture, et c'était réciproque. Parce que Flint voulait pouvoir se taper Olivier Dubois sans avoir à assister aux rendez-vous arrangés par sa mère avec de potentielles futures femmes dont il se fichait royalement.

Marcus s'assit au bord de son lit.

–Dis-lui que je reporte le mariage.

Draco arqua un sourcil.

–Crois-le ou non, mais on reporte pas un mariage comme ça. Et j'ai besoin de toi dehors...

–T'as peut-être besoin de moi dehors, mais aux dernières nouvelles, moi j'ai besoin d'un témoin.

–Demande à Dubois, lâcha Draco, toujours aussi moqueur.

Marcus sembla contempler l'idée, avant de passer à autre chose.

–Pourquoi t'as besoin de moi dehors ?

Draco observa sa montre, et sortit un flacon. Il posa le bout de sa baguette contre sa propre tempe, et en extrait les souvenirs de toute sa journée de la veille. Une fois le souvenir dans le flacon, il le donna à Marcus.

–J'ai pas le temps de tout expliquer, donc regarde-ça. Tout ce que je sais sur notre affaire se trouve dans ma journée d'hier. J'ai besoin de toi dehors, parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un de confiance parte à la recherche de Blaise Zabini. Un langue-de-plomb devrait passer t'interroger dans la journée. Signe la décharge que j'ai laissée sur ta commode.

D'un mouvement de poignet, Draco agita sa baguette, et Marcus comprit qu'il était sur le point de transplaner.

–Attends ! Pourquoi Granger a sonné le Code Noir ?

Mais Malfoy avait déjà disparu.

–Abruti, souffla-t-il en se levant.

Il s'approcha de la commode, pour voir de quoi la décharge en retournait, mais remarqua que sous le parchemin se trouvait la Gazette du jour. Sa une eut au moins le mérite de répondre à sa dernière question.

…

L'indignation. S'il y avait un sentiment dans lequel cette pièce était baignée, c'était l'indignation. Hermione n'était même pas en mesure de s'entendre penser. Elle était submergée par les centaines de plaintes que les employés du département de justice magique s'appliquaient à lui hurler à la figure.

–S'il vous plaît, essaya Hermione, en vain.

Toutes les issues du département étaient fermées par des grilles renforcées magiquement, elles-mêmes gardées par trois langues-de-plomb chacune. Il n'y avait aucune issue, et pourtant, certains sorciers s'évertuaient à lancer des sorts sur les grilles. Certains tentaient de transplaner, mais les protections magiques les en empêchaient. Le réseau de cheminette était complètement fermé, et même les avions en papiers que les employés du ministère s'envoyaient de département à département pour communiquer rapidement s'écrasaient contre les grilles. Rien ni personne ne pouvait sortir de ce département si les langues-de-plomb et Hermione Granger n'approuvaient pas cette sortie.

Elle essaya à nouveau de capter l'attention des employés mécontents qu'elle avait sous les yeux, mais tout ce qui lui répondit fut le brouhaha ambiant.

–LA FERME ! gueula Ron à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

Un grand silence s'installa sur la salle. Le vice-capitaine des aurors fit un pas en arrière pour laisser parler Hermione.

–Je pense que nous sommes au-delà du stade des salutations, donc je vais être directe, si vous le voulez bien.

Les plus calmes des employés du Ministère se trouvant en face d'elle avaient déjà remarqué à quel point elle semblait irritée, et si Hermione était considérée comme la plus gentille et compréhensive chef de département du Ministère, tout le monde savait également qu'une fois une certaine limite franchie, elle pouvait se révéler incroyablement sèche et impitoyable.

–Ce matin, comme la majorité d'entre vous doit déjà le savoir, Pansy Parkinson a fait la une de la Gazette des Sorciers. Bon nombre de révélations sur une affaire que nous avions classée secret-défense ont été faites, parmi lesquelles sa réapparition, son implication depuis une semaine avec le Ministère de la Magie, et la menace de mort qui pèse sur elle. Beaucoup de fausses allégations ont également été faites à son propos, probablement dans une tentative ma foi réussie d'éclipser le fait que la personne ayant divulgué ces informations l'a fait en sachant qu'elles pouvaient coûter la vie à Miss Parkinson, peut-être même avec la volonté d'attenter à sa vie.

–C'est pour _ça_ que vous nous coincez là ? cria une voix dans l'audience.

–Non, répondit Hermione en instaurant un contact visuel direct avec la personne qui l'avait interrompue. Si je vous ai coincé là, comme vous dites, c'est que l'affaire Parkinson est étroitement liée à une affaire de type H.

Les chuchotements de plus en plus bruyants de l'audience traduisirent l'ébahissement de la salle. Ron se racla la gorge comme un avertissement, et les chuchotements moururent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus.

–Miss Parkinson est en effet la _seule_ personne en mesure de nous fournir des preuves et des pistes quant à cette affaire. Attenter à sa vie revient à obstruer l'enquête de type H. Et comme chacun sait, obstruer une enquête de type H est jugé comme un cas de complicité de crime contre l'humanité.

Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle, et Draco Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de regarder, amusé, le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les chances pour que la taupe soit jugée pour complicité de crime contre l'humanité étaient plus qu'infimes, sinon inexistantes. Tout au plus, le coupable serait probablement jugé pour divulgation d'informations confidentielles, serait viré, paierait une amende d'environ dix mille gallions, et il passerait deux ou trois mois dans une prison bien moins intimidante qu'Azkaban, le tout sans compter le procès que Pansy était en droit de lui intenter. Certes, ces conséquences étaient déjà dévastatrices, mais pas autant qu'un procès pour complicité de crime contre l'humanité qui le condamnerait à passer le restant de ses jours à Azkaban sans aucune chance de pouvoir un jour revoir sa famille.

Draco ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi Granger avait décidé de dévoiler cette fausse menace : Beaucoup d'individus auraient tendance à entrer dans un état de panique en découvrant que leurs actes pouvaient les mener à un tel extrême. Elle cherchait à mettre fin au Code Noir alors qu'elle venait tout juste de le déclarer. Elle cherchait à ce que quelqu'un se trahisse sur le champ en s'effondrant. Cela se confirma dans le silence qu'elle laissa planer sur la salle, pour que la révélation de ce qui attendait la taupe fasse bien son chemin dans les esprits. Mais après une vingtaine de secondes, rien ne se passa, et elle reprit son discours.

–Le Ministère a d'ores et déjà mis à votre disposition tout ce qui pourrait être nécessaire à votre bien être. Une unité de langues-de-plombs a en effet jeté ce matin un _Crea in vacuo_ sur la cafeteria du secteur 2, la transformant ainsi en un immense complexe de loisirs. Si malgré tout, vous n'y trouvez pas votre compte, des langues-de-plombs sont à votre disposition pour élargir le complexe, dans la mesure où ce que vous demandez ne va ni à l'encontre du règlement du Code Noir qui vous est distribué en ce moment, ni à l'encontre des lois de notre pays.

Hermione tourna sa feuille, puis continua.

–Un numéro va vous être à tous attribué. Il s'agira du numéro de la chambre individuelle que vous occuperez durant toute la durée du Code Noir, et que vous trouverez également dans l'ancienne cafétéria du secteur 2. En ce qui concerne vos obligations professionnelles, vos horaires habituelles sont toujours en vigueur. Si vous aviez pris des congés, vous êtes en droit de les retirer, et d'attendre la fin du Code Noir pour les poser à nouveau. Je demande donc aux employés des ressources humaines de chaque bureau de bien vouloir se préparer aux nombreuses demandes qui devraient arriver.

Devant les bons nombres de chuchotements de protestations, Hermione se détacha du discours qu'elle avait prévu.

–Je tiens également à vous rappeler qu'absolument toutes les modalités du Code Noir étaient indiquées dans l'article deux du contrat de travail que vous avez signé à votre embauche au ministère. Il comprenait trois pages complètes et était par conséquent difficile à louper. Libre à vous de vous plaindre de votre présence ici, mais si ces plaintes se transforment en menaces ou en tentatives de briser les barrières mises en place, votre séjour pourrait devenir plus désagréable encore. Notez cependant que si votre mécontentement atteint des extrêmes, vous êtes libres de quitter définitivement le Ministère une fois la fin du Code Noir décrétée, et après avoir laissé vos lettres de démission à vos chefs de services. Si toutefois vous ressentez un besoin irrépressible de vous rebeller, intenter un procès au Ministère serait inutile, puisque le ministère n'enfreint absolument aucune loi.

Hermione posa à nouveau ses yeux sur son discours, et le reprit là où elle l'avait laissé.

–Les neuf sorciers absents ce matin seront interrogés par des langues-de-plomb dans la journée, et seront surveillés jusqu'à la fin du Code Noir. Parmi ces neufs sorciers, cinq absents : Elladora Pennifold, Modesty Robbins, Romilda Filch, Edgar-Mimsey Porpington et Dedalus Hooch. Les quatre autres ont quant à eux reçu des dérogations, et répondent aux noms de Padma et Parvati Patil, Marcus Flint et Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley sera le capitaine des aurors remplaçant durant toute la durée du Code Noir.

Elle fit une pause de plusieurs secondes.

–Toute infraction au règlement du Code Noir vous vaudra un séjour dans une des cellules mises en place, de la même manière que dans la cafétéria du secteur 2, dans celle du secteur 3. Vous retrouverez les modalités d'un tel emprisonnement dans le règlement du Code Noir. Dans une demi-heure débuteront les interrogatoires avec les langues-de-plomb. Ils auront à l'avenir lieu entre huit heures du matin et six heures du soir, et pourront durer de vingt à quarante minutes. Les passages se feront par ordre alphabétique au sein d'un bureau. Les bureaux passeront dans cet ordre : Le bureau des aurors en premier, puis le bureau de pistage et de capture des criminels de guerre. Vient ensuite le service de magistrature du Magenmagot, puis ses procureurs et avocats commis d'office, la brigade de police magique, les services administratifs du Magenmagot, le service des usages abusifs de la magie, le bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection, et pour terminer, le service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. L'ordre de passage des bureaux sera affiché un peu partout dans le niveau, et vous serez prévenus avant votre passage en interrogatoire. Pour toute plainte, veuillez vous adresser à mon assistante, Miss Quirke, après l'interrogatoire auquel elle se soumettra après moi. Je pense qu'il est juste que je sois la première à m'y soumettre.

Hermione plia les deux feuilles composant le discours qu'elle avait griffonné à la va-vite un peu plus tôt, et les glissa dans les poches intérieures de son blazer.

–Je ne vous demanderai pas si vous avez des questions, parce qu'il n'y a pas de questions auxquelles vous ne trouverez pas de réponse dans la brochure qui vous a été distribuée. Si toutefois une de vos interrogations ne trouve pas réponse, vous pouvez vous renseigner auprès des langues-de-plomb, ainsi qu'auprès de leur chef, Mykew Unfraville, pour qui un bureau a été aménagé dans la salle de repos de la brigade de police magique. Merci pour votre attention.

Sans plus s'attarder, Hermione quitta l'estrade.

…

–Vous avez une minute, prononça un des langues-de-plomb qui gardait le parloir d'urgence mis en place pour le Code Noir.

Harry n'avait pas eu son mot à dire quant à la décision d'Hermione de le garder dehors. Il comprenait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il loupe la naissance de son fils, mais il trouvait injuste sa décision de le garder en dehors d'une affaire qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Il allait le lui faire savoir avant qu'Hermione ne le coupe.

–J'ai besoin que tu ailles aux archives. Demande à voir les archives du six juillet mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quatre.

–Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

Hermione ne répondit pas à sa question, et enchaîna sur une nouvelle directive.

–Malfoy a dû laisser le téléphone que je lui ai donné hier chez lui. Vois si tu peux récupérer l'enregistrement de son appel avec Parkinson.

Le regard de la brune se fit si insistant qu'Harry comprit bien qu'elle attendait quelque chose de lui dont elle n'était pas en mesure de parler dans cette pièce. De là à savoir ce qu'elle attendait de lui, il y avait une marge.

–Il a installé de nombreuses barrières magiques sur son appartement, dont une, je cite, « spécialement prévu pour repousser cet enfoiré de Potter », mais il y a un réseau direct entre une des cheminées du Manoir Malfoy et son appartement. Il m'a dit que sa mère ne devrait pas voir d'inconvénients à ce que tu l'utilises.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant l'immaturité de Malfoy, mais encore une fois, Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

–Je te garde dehors parce que je pense qu'il y a de nombreuses choses que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de découvrir ici. Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, Harry. Je ne te garde pas en dehors de cette affaire, bien au contraire, je te donne la plus grosse partie du travail.

–Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? demanda finalement Harry.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, mais la voix du langue-de-plomb l'interrompit, les informant que leur temps était terminé, et que la brune devait se rendre en salle d'interrogatoire. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

…

Harry n'était venu qu'en de très rares occasions aux archives, mais cette fois-ci, l'endroit lui sembla en tous points différent. Il s'approcha du comptoir à l'entrée, et gratifia la jeune femme qui semblait y travailler d'un sourire.

–Bonjour, est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin vers les archives du six juillet mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quatre ?

–Non, répondit l'employée, du tac-au-tac, sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

S'il y avait bien une réponse à laquelle Harry ne s'était pas attendu, c'était bien celle-là.

–Pardon ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

–J'ai dit « non », répéta-t-elle, sans pour autant lever les yeux sur lui.

–Pourquoi ?

Il accompagna sa question d'un rire incrédule.

–Parce que vous n'y êtes pas autorisé, répondit-elle.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'est que sa position de chef des aurors lui donnait un accès à absolument toutes les archives.

–Je suis Harry Potter, dit-il alors, pensant que n'ayant même pas daigné lever les yeux sur lui, elle avait dû faire une erreur.

C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour finalement le regarder dans les yeux, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

– _Je suis Harry Potter_ , répéta-t-elle, y ajoutant un snobisme et une condescendance incroyable, comme si elle se moquait de la façon dont il semblait penser que son nom était une sorte de pass VIP qui pouvait le faire entrer où il voulait.

Harry sentit ses oreilles chauffer, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il n'avait jamais utilisé son nom de cette manière. Il avait seulement décliné son identité pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait en face de lui le chef des aurors.

–C'est pas... C'est juste que je suis le chef des aurors... Je devrais avoir accès à ces archives...

La jeune femme le regarda en silence et d'un air blasé pendant une dizaine de secondes qui lui parurent interminables.

–Non, dit-elle une nouvelle fois, avant de se remettre au travail.

Encore une fois, Harry laissa échapper un rire incrédule. Cette secrétaire semblait tout bonnement impitoyable. Après une bonne minute à se demander ce qu'il était censé faire, il prit de nouveau la parole.

–Est-ce que je peux parler à votre supérieur ?

Il entendit un lourd soupir de sa part avant qu'elle ne se frotte les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il l'épuisait. Lentement, et sans le lâcher du regard, (elle tentait vraisemblablement de l'intimider) elle sortit sa baguette, puis plus lentement encore, elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau, duquel elle sortit ce qui semblait être un petit miroir entouré d'un cadre doré. Elle le posa sur son bureau, et frappa le cadre trois fois de sa baguette. Son regard toujours planté dans le sien, un sourire crispé fit son apparition sur son visage avant que sa voix ne se fasse de nouveau entendre.

–Sa majesté Harry Potter, qui semble convaincu de mieux connaître mon travail que moi-même, est persuadé d'avoir accès aux archives du six juillet mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quatre. Comme sa majesté Harry Potter ne sait pas ce que veut dire « non », il tient à te parler.

Le rire qui répondit à ces paroles et qui provenait du miroir lui sembla si familier qu'il en oublia l'agacement qu'il avait éprouvé à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

La secrétaire frappa le miroir une nouvelle fois, puis le rangea dans son bureau, avant de se remettre, une nouvelle fois, au travail, sans donner plus d'indications à Harry.

Il attendit une minute, puis deux, puis trois. Au bout de la quatrième, et commençant à réellement perdre patience, il allait faire savoir sa façon de penser à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, mais il entendit des bruits de talons s'approcher au loin. Les archives étaient si immenses qu'il lui était impossible de savoir d'où venait cette personne. Le bruit de ses pas était une sorte d'échos qui semblait venir de partout à la fois.

–Bonjour Harry, prononça finalement une voix très familière derrière lui.

Quand il se retourna, la première pensée qui le frappa fut que Cho Chang n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

–Cho... dit-il l'air très surpris.

Même si les archives se trouvaient au même étage que le département de la justice magique, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à cet endroit, ni à sa hiérarchie. S'il l'avait fait, sans doute aurait-il pu éviter l'air stupide qu'il revêtait à cet instant, alors qu'il comprenait que Cho Chang était à la tête des archives, ou _le_ secteur autour duquel tout le Ministère avait été bâti.

Elle leva son index, comme pour lui dire de patienter, puis se dirigea vers une des bibliothèques de l'entrée. Elle s'accroupit, semblant parler à quelqu'un derrière une des étagères. Après quelques secondes, un elfe de maison apparut, semblant écouter Cho avec beaucoup d'attention. Il portait sur sa tête ce qui semblait être un bonnet de Noël moldu, de ceux qui rappelaient le bonnet du Père Noël, et très souvent parés de petite étoiles qui se mettaient à clignoter une fois actionnées. Probablement le vêtement avec lequel cet elfe avait été libéré. Cho ponctua ce qu'elle avait à lui dire avec un sourire, et l'elfe-de-maison acquiesça vigoureusement avant de transplaner.

Cho se releva, et s'approcha d'Harry.

–Comme Olga te l'a dit, commença Cho en faisant un signe de la main vers l'insupportable secrétaire, tu n'as pas les accréditations nécessaires pour accéder aux archives de six juillet mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quatre.

Harry voulut protester, mais elle leva une main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas terminé.

–Il n'y a que trois personnes qui puissent y accéder. Le Ministre Shacklebolt, Hermione, et moi-même. Contrairement à eux, je ne suis pas en mesure de délivrer une accréditation pour ces archives, puisque j'en suis la gardienne. Néanmoins, et au vu des circonstances récentes, je suppose qu'Hermione t'envoie ici ?

Harry acquiesca.

–Elle a probablement oublié de te délivrer une autorisation, ou peut-être même qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de t'en donner une, mais je viens tout juste d'envoyer Bolby en demander une au Ministre Shacklebolt. Il y a des manières plus traditionnelles de faire que d'envoyer un elfe, mais les barrières magiques imposées par le Code Noir sont étendues à tout l'étage. Pas moyen de transplaner, les notes magiques finissent par s'écraser avant d'avoir quitté l'étage, bref... Il n'y a que les elfes qui ne soient pas touchés par ces barrières...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

–Comment se fait-il que vous soyez touchés vous aussi ?

Cho soupira avant de laisser échapper un rire léger.

–Mesure de précaution, je suppose. Si une note volante arrivait à s'échapper et à passer derrière les grilles qui bloquent les secteurs 2, 3 et 4, ça pourrait être une grande cause de problèmes, alors la barrière est étendue à tout l'étage. En temps normal, le transplanage d'étage en étage est déjà impossible, mais ils ont aussi tenus à bloquer les chances minimes de pouvoir transplaner des secteurs bloqués aux secteurs toujours actifs, donc ils bloquent le transplanage sur tout l'étage. Je dirais que les langue-de-plomb sont zélés, et que les archives en paient le prix. Mais au moins nous, à la fin de la journée, on peut rentrer chez nous... termina Cho avec un sourire.

Harry observa ce qui l'entourait et finit par comprendre pourquoi cet endroit lui semblait si différent des archives qu'il avait vues des années plus tôt.

–Ils ont aussi retiré les barrières décoratives ? demanda-t-il.

Cho acquiesca.

–Plus de fenêtres factices, plus de ciel ensoleillé, bienvenue au royaume de l'austérité...

Austère était le terme adéquat, en effet. Le sol était gris, et s'il n'était pas en mesure de voir les murs, le plafond qui d'ordinaire, comme le plafond de la Grande Salle, copiait le ciel, était d'un noir d'encre. Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de systèmes d'éclairage, et s'il ne voyait pas le bout des rangées d'étagères, c'est que l'obscurité semblait les engloutir. Harry se rappela des paroles d'un de ses professeurs alors qu'il visitait les archives pour la première fois, en école d'aurors. « _Des sorts d'illusions ont été apposés sur les archives afin de minimiser leur grandeur. Les archives sont en effet si grandes qu'avant ces sorts d'illusions, certains sorciers étaient pris de panique quand ils y entraient_. » Harry se demandait maintenant si l'obscurité n'était pas là précisément parce que sans ces sorts d'illusion, il fallait un moyen de cacher une immensité dont il n'était pas conscient lui-même.

–Si je marchais dans cette direction, commença-t-il en pointant le chemin entre deux étagères qui lui faisait face, combien de temps je marcherais avant d'atteindre un mur ?

Cho sembla réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

–Tout dépend de ta vitesse de marche, mais puisque la vitesse moyenne d'un piéton sur surface plane est d'environ quatre kilomètres par heure, je dirais un peu moins de six heures. Environ vingt-trois kilomètres nous séparent du mur.

Harry déglutit, et Cho se mit à rire.

–Ne sois pas choqué, tu as pointé du doigt la distance la plus courte. Ce niveau mesure environ six cent quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres carrés. Les archives en font le double, étant donné qu'elles sont composées de deux niveaux, celui dans lequel nous nous trouvons maintenant, et le deuxième se trouvant au-dessus du faux plafond.

–Comment vous faites pour vous déplacer dans ces conditions ?

–En temps normal, des portails nous mènent directement aux divisions dans lesquelles on veut se rendre. Si un ou plusieurs portails pour je ne sais quelle raison, cessent de fonctionner, plusieurs balais sont mis à la disposition du personnel. Mais le Code Noir a supprimé toutes les magies déjà en place, donc les portails, et mis en place des barrières qui rendent très instables les objets magiques, et je ne conseille à personne d'utiliser un balai ici, et dans ces conditions. La seule solution que nous avons, c'est de nous en remettre au transplanage des elfes. Le souci, c'est qu'en temps normal, on leur demande de ne pas transplaner parce que ça les épuise, mais ils vont devoir passer leur temps à transplaner pendant une durée indéterminée...

C'est le moment que choisit l'elfe que Cho avait appelé Bolby pour réapparaître. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Harry, et se réfugia derrière Cho. Il glissa quelque chose dans la main de la directrice des archives avant de commencer à partir.

–Bolby, le retint Cho, et il se figea en se retournant lentement vers eux.

Cho tendit l'autorisation d'accéder aux archives du six juillet mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt-quatre à Harry.

–Ne la perds pas. Il faudra que tu pointes auprès d'Olga à chaque fois que tu viens et à chaque fois que tu repars.

Cho vit une grimace se frayer un chemin sur le visage d'Harry et réprima un rire.

–Bolby, dit-elle en se retournant vers l'elfe. On va voir le ciel ?

Les yeux de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement et il trottina vers Cho et Harry. À peine eut-il saisi leurs mains qu'ils avaient déjà transplané.

Ils se retrouvèrent une seconde plus tard dans une immense pièce noire percée de dizaines de milliers de petites lumières. La ressemblance avec une galaxie était frappante, à cela près qu'elle semblait en mouvement. Rien n'était statique, toutes ces lumières n'avaient de cesse de bouger.

–Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Harry alors que Bolby exprimait son enthousiasme en frappant dans ses mains.

–La où la magie du plafond est concentrée, répondit Cho. Quand le plafond fonctionne, toutes ces petites lumières sont statiques, mais comme le plafond est désactivé, les particules magiques n'ont nulle part où se fixer, donc elles restent en constant mouvement. On est dans la batterie du plafond, si tu préfères.

Harry savait que Cho étaient la fille de deux sorciers, et il fut surpris de constater qu'elle savait ce qu'était une batterie. Après deux minutes de marche dans ce « couloir interstellaire », Cho s'arrêta devant lui. Ils étaient face à une porte sur laquelle se trouvait un portrait.

–Bonjour Miss Chang, prononça l'occupante de la peinture qui semblait familière à Harry.

–Bonjour Rowena, répondit Cho, et Harry finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un portrait de Rowena Serdaigle en personne.

–Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais devoir exiger de vous que vous me donniez le mot de passe de ces archives...

– _Oblivio et mendacium_ , prononça-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry pour être sûre qu'il avait retenu ce mot de passe.

La porte se débloqua, et Cho se retourna totalement vers Harry.

–Il ne s'est rien passé, le six juillet mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quatre, prononça-t-elle. Des siècles d'histoire, et cette journée est celle pendant laquelle il ne s'est absolument rien passé de notable. C'est parce qu'il ne s'y est rien passé et parce qu'en conséquence, personne ne cherche à en voir les archives qu'on a cachées derrière cette date tout ce que tu vas voir derrière cette porte. Tu trouveras sur la table centrale les recherches d'Hermione là où elle les a laissées.

Un crac sonore se fit entendre dans le couloir, et Harry put observer un deuxième elfe-de-maison apparaître. Bolby lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, et il acquiesça.

–Harry, je te présente Dag, dit Cho en désignant l'elfe-de-maison qui venait d'arriver. Il te raccompagnera jusqu'à l'accueil dès que tu le demanderas. Si besoin est, il t'emmènera dans n'importe quelles parties des archives, ainsi qu'aux toilettes.

Dag eut l'air intimidé en voyant Harry, mais il s'approcha et lui tendit la main. Harry la serra, peu habitué à un contact aussi direct avec un elfe-de-maison, créature d'ordinaire très timide. Il avait enroulé autour de son bras le foulard qui l'avait libéré, comme chaque elfe-de-maison au Ministère exhibaient l'objet de leur libération depuis qu'Hermione avait obtenu gain de cause en abolissant l'esclavage des elfes au Ministère. Les elfes qui travaillaient ici le faisaient volontairement et étaient rémunérés pour leur travail, et libres de partir à tout moment.

Cho amorça un pas vers Bolby pour qu'il la ramène dans son bureau, mais s'arrêta, et se retourna vers Harry, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose de moyennement intéressant, voire futile.

–Au fait Harry, juste pour que tu saches... La peine capitale a bien été abolie sauf dans le cas de divulgation des informations se trouvant à l'intérieur de cette pièce.

Une seconde de silence se passa, puis Cho lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

–Bonne journée ! dit-elle avant que Bolby ne les fasse transplaner.

Derrière le panneau de bois, Harry observa la pièce sur laquelle descendait l'escalier qui lui faisait face, et déglutit.

…

Dans le bureau d'Hermione, un trio très étrange était réuni. Elle, ainsi que Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy, avaient passé leurs interrogatoires avant l'ensemble du département pour pouvoir travailler au plus vite sur leur enquête. Presque une demi-heure de question chacun sous l'emprise du _Veritaserum_ dont le Ministère autorisait l'utilisation durant les Codes Noirs. S'ajoutaient à cela les très bons légilimens qu'avaient dans leurs rangs les langues-de-plomb, et il était presque impossible que le coupable de la divulgation des informations se glisse entre les mailles du filet.

Hermione s'approcha du grand tableau blanc occupant tout un mur de bureau des aurors. En son centre, elle accrocha une photo de Pansy.

–Ce qu'on sait à l'heure actuelle, c'est que Parkinson est la cible d'un ennemi...

À la droite de Pansy, elle accrocha une photo de Blaise Zabini.

–... dont Zabini cherche à la protéger.

À la gauche de la photo de la serpentarde, Hermione dessina un grand point d'interrogation, puis elle se retourna vers Ron et Malfoy.

–On ne sait rien de l'ennemi. Les souvenirs n'ont rien donné de vraiment concluent comme je vous l'ai déjà dit hier soir. Ils ont servi à identifier Zabini, mais pour ce qui est de l'assaillant... Dans le souvenir de Zabini, c'est une espèce de masse informe et floue. Son assaillant est complètement brouillé, d'où l'altération évidente du souvenir. Le souvenir du voisin nous permet d'estimer que l'assaillant mesure entre un mètre soixante-dix-sept et un mètre quatre-vingt, et qu'il doit peser aux alentours de soixante-dix kilos. Il portait une grande cape noire dotée d'une capuche cachant tout signe distinctif, ainsi que ce qui semblait être un masque, ressemblant vaguement aux masques des mangemorts, bien que celui qu'il portait n'ait jamais été enregistré. C'était prévisible... On dirait un masque de mangemort, mais en même temps, ça diffère trop pour en être un... Les souvenirs sont dans le coffre-fort de mon bureau. Prévenez-moi quand vous voudrez les visionner.

–Est-ce qu'on sait s'il y a d'autres ennemis ? demanda Ron. Peut-être que ce type-là fait partie d'une organisation...

Hermione y avait pensé, et elle en avait conclu que seuls le temps le leur dirait. Après tout, aucun signe distinctif ne pouvait être vu sur les souvenirs, et certainement pas la marque de ralliement d'une mystérieuse organisation.

–Quelque chose dans ce que t'as dit Zabini allait dans cette direction ? demanda Hermione à Malfoy.

Il sembla y réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

–Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été en mesure de me le dire, si son adversaire appartenait à une plus grande organisation. Il a bien acquiescé quand je me suis référé à son adversaire en tant que « personne », mais lui l'appelait « l'autre parti »...

–Donc difficile de savoir si Zabini a passé un pacte avec quelque chose de plus grand, compléta Ron.

Hermione se retourna, et plaça la fiche descriptive restreinte de l'assaillant sous le point d'interrogation. Avec son marqueur, pour clairement afficher leurs interrogations, elle écrivit _Organisation?_ À côté de la feuille.

–Ce que ces souvenirs nous ont appris, c'est que Zabini n'avait pas ses baguettes de remplacement sur lui. Il les a fait venir à lui, reprit Hermione.

–Il fallait qu'elles soient déjà dans le coin, alors, dit Ron.

Hermione acquiesça.

–Le souvenir du voisin ne permet pas de savoir d'où viennent les baguettes. La rue est trop sombre pour voir quoi que ce soit. Par contre, dans le souvenir de Zabini, on l'entend par trois fois utiliser un _accio_.

–En combien de temps arrivait les baguettes après le sortilège ? demanda Malfoy.

–Entre quatre et cinq secondes, lui répondit Hermione. Donc environ soixante-dix mètres de distance entre Zabini et ses baguettes si on considère qu'il n'y avait pas d'obstacles sur leur chemin.

–On a balayé toute la zone, dit Ron, et on a rien trouvé.

–Donc soit il est parti avec les autres, soit il a utilisé toutes celles qu'il avait emmenées, répondit Hermione.

–Ou il les a très bien cachées, remarqua Malfoy.

Weasley sembla avoir comme une illumination à l'entente de la remarque de Malfoy, et claqua la paume de sa main contre son front.

–Les égouts ! gueula-t-il.

C'était après tout sous la grille d'évacuation des eaux de pluie qu'il avait trouvé le premier souvenir.

–Pourquoi les égouts ? demanda Hermione.

–C'est là que j'ai trouvé le souvenir.

–Mais tu l'avais vu sur le trottoir avant de le voir là...

–Mais ni toi ni Harry ne l'avez vu sur le trottoir, alors que vous regardiez dans la même direction que moi à ce moment-là. C'était peut-être juste... Enfin je sais pas... Juste...

–Une projection, compléta Malfoy, ayant l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait.

–Une projection ? répéta Hermione.

–Une autre magie mentale vieille de plusieurs siècles. Une sorte d'illusion, qui fait voir à la victime ce que l'instigateur veut lui montrer.

–Attends... T'es en train de me dire que Zabini m'a lancé un sort sans que je m'en rende compte ?

–Il y a plus de chance pour qu'il ait lancé un sortilège sur la fiole contenant le souvenir pour que quelqu'un de confiance puisse voir cette projection. Zabini a toujours baigné dans les magies mentales. Il était moyen dans la plupart des matières enseignées à Poudlard, mais s'il faisait partie du club de Slughorn, c'était pas uniquement parce que sa mère avait de l'influence.

Hermione avait bien connaissance du fait qu'Horace Slughorn avait lui aussi un faible pour ce genre de magie. À bien y penser, elle y voyait elle-même l'attrait. Son regard se posa sur Ron.

–Pour le moment, la question n'est pas de savoir pourquoi toi. C'est probablement un infime détail dans le plan qu'a élaboré Zabini pour nous mener à ces baguettes...

–Il doit avoir caché quelque chose d'autre, dit Malfoy.

–C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais rien qu'on ne puisse vérifier par nous-mêmes dans l'état actuel des choses.

–Harry pourrait aller voir, proposa Ron.

Hermione acquiesça.

–Il le fera sûrement. J'ai aussi trouvé un moyen pour qu'il puisse nous contacter malgré les interdictions du Code Noir. Le téléphone que j'avais confié à Parkinson se trouve dans mon bureau, il fait partie des pièces à conviction.

–Donc Potter va se servir du mien et appeler sur celui de Pansy pour nous faire parvenir les informations, compléta Draco.

–Et les barrières anti-technologies moldues ? demanda Ron.

–Une barrière contre les moyens de communication sorciers a été mise en place, et ces deux barrières ont tendance à se brouiller l'une l'autre. Autrement dit, pour que l'une soit pleinement efficace, il faut supprimer l'autre. Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun réseau dans le ministère, mais si quelqu'un venait à installer un relais, disons, dans les archives...

Draco et Ron ne comprirent pas où Hermione voulait en venir, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait d'expliquer. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant leur incompréhension.

–Ça va marcher. Encore faut-il qu'Harry ait compris le message. Je n'y ai pensé qu'une fois le Code Noir annoncé, et je n'ai pu voir Harry que pendant une minute et entourée de plusieurs langue-de-plomb...

Après un temps de silence, Ron soupira.

–Avancer le plus vite possible sur une enquête tout en étant confinés. Ça va être compliqué.

Draco ne voulut pas offrir à Weasley la satisfaction de le voir acquiescer, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

–On l'a déjà fait Ron, enquêter dans des conditions loin d'être optimales. La chasse aux horcruxes, ça te dit quelque chose ?

–Mais on avait des livres... On ne peut même pas accéder aux archives...

Malfoy ricana avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

–Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonné que Weasley ne soit pas au courant que la troisième plus grande bibliothèque du Royaume-Uni se trouve dans ce département ?

Ron sembla sincèrement étonné, assez pour ne pas faire attention au sous-entendu de Malfoy.

–Troisième ? Demanda-t-il après un temps.

–Après les archives, et la bibliothèque de Poudlard, répondit Hermione.

Elle se retourna vers le tableau, sortit son marqueur, et reprit.

–On peut déjà se demander comment est-ce qu'on peut contacter Zabini, et dans le meilleur des cas, comment l'aider. Quels sont les motifs et les enjeux de l'adversaire ?

Elle écrivit ces questions en même temps qu'elle les énonçait. La voix de Draco s'éleva.

–Je pense qu'il me connaît.

Hermione se retourna, et posa son regard sur Draco, comme Ron, tous deux peu sûrs de comprendre.

–Je pense qu'il s'est servi de Zabini comme d'un appât pour me faire sortir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait que torturer Zabini pouvait me faire sortir. C'est pas quelque chose que n'importe qui pourrait savoir.

–C'est vrai qu'on entend plus souvent parler de ton arrogance légendaire que de ta dévotion complète pour tes amis. En fait, j'étais persuadé que tu n'en avais pas, dit Ron.

Le regard de Draco se fit réfrigérant, mais Ron n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se défiler, loin de là. Le blond voulut répondre quelque chose, mais Hermione le coupa.

–On pourrait formuler l'hypothèse selon laquelle cette personne a soutiré ces informations à Zabini, mais si on l'oublie pour le moment... Tes amis... Ce sont tous les disparus, n'est-ce pas ?

–Pas forcément mes amis, mais tous les disparus sont des gens ayant connaissance de mon amitié avec Zabini. Et Daphné, aussi.

Le regard d'Hermione se fit suspicieux, mais Draco la coupa avant qu'elle ne se mette à accuser Greengrass.

–C'est pas elle, Granger. Tu peux accuser qui tu veux, tu peux même accuser Zabini, mais Greengrass ni est pour rien.

Son ton était catégorique. Il semblait certain que Daphné Greengrass était innocente, mais Hermione et Ron ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de rétorquer, car la porte du bureau des aurors s'ouvrit sur une langue-de-plomb.

–On a trouvé la taupe, prononça-t-elle.

Quand, plusieurs minutes après avoir quitté le bureau des aurors, le trio avait découvert qui se cachait derrière la divulgation des informations concernant l'affaire Parkinson, seul Ron fut surpris à la vue de son visage. Jack Slopper se tenait là, en cellule, fuyant le regard de son supérieur.

–Bien, au moins le Code Noir n'aura pas duré trop longtemps... prononça Hermione.

Mais quand elle vit que l'air surpris de Ron était maintenant porté sur elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder d'un air interrogateur. Ron l'attrapa par le bras, et l'attira un peu à l'écart.

–Tu penses quand même pas que c'est vraiment le coupable ? chuchota Ron.

–Voyez-vous ça... Weasley protège son larbin. Je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde, lâcha Draco qui, même à l'écart, était en mesure d'entendre les chuchotements du roux.

À l'entente de ces paroles, il vit cependant le visage de Slopper se relever précipitamment sur Weasley, avec dans les yeux ce qui semblait être... de l'espoir.

–C'était moi, prononça-t-il. C'est moi qui ai tout dit à...

Il fronça les sourcils, se tut, et baissa à nouveau la tête. Draco haussa les sourcils, puis se retourna vers le duo un peu en retrait. L'assurance avec laquelle il avait commencé à annoncer sa culpabilité détonnait complètement avec la lueur d'espoir qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de l'accusé quand il avait compris que Weasley était en train de le défendre. À bien y penser...

–Hermione, s'il te plaît, finis tous les interrogatoires avant de mettre fin au Code Noir...

Draco eut bien du mal à accepter le fait que c'était exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à Granger.

Elle observa Slopper dans sa cellule, l'air vaincu, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

–Finis les interrogatoires, Granger. Même s'il est vraiment coupable, on n'est pas à l'abri d'une deuxième taupe.

Hermione soupira.

–Et moi qui voulais mettre fin à tout ça au plus vite, dit-elle en se retournant vers le plus haut gradé des langues-de-plomb de la pièce. Continuez les interrogatoires, le Code Noir ne prendra pas fin tant que tous les employés ne s'y seront pas soumis.

…

Ginny Potter marcha vers la porte d'entrée de la maison des Potter, une main sur le dos, et l'autre sur son ventre arrondi. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés en un chignon négligé, son visage était marqué par de lourdes cernes, et elle portait une robe de chambre qui semblait avoir vécu plusieurs vies. Le bruit de ses pantoufles traînant par terre au rythme de ses pas emplissait la pièce à vivre de sa maison, alors qu'elle maudissait silencieusement la personne qui avait sonné à la porte, l'obligeant à se lever. Elle prit quelques secondes pour faire retomber sa frustration, puis ouvrit la porte.

S'il y avait une personne qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à revoir un jour, c'était bien Daphné Greengrass. Elle se tenait là, en face d'elle sur son palier, et Ginny se prit à penser qu'il était dommage que personne ne fut là pour les observer, parce que cette personne aurait peut-être pu leur indiquer qui d'entre elles avait l'air la plus misérable. L'ancienne serpentarde n'avait plus la beauté d'antan. Non pas qu'elle ait totalement disparu, mais il était évident qu'elle ne faisait rien pour l'entretenir. Mais bien sûr, Ginny n'était pas exactement en position de critiquer...

–Greengrass ? fit la voix de Ginny, toujours abasourdie de la voir là.

Daphné eut un sourire timide.

–Bonjour Ginevra...

–Ginny, corrigea la rousse par réflexe, l'observant toujours l'air éberluée.

Daphné, devant l'intensité de ce regard, ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. À vrai dire, elle n'était même plus sûre qu'avoir réussi à se sortir de son appartement ait été une bonne chose. C'était rarement le cas.

Ginny, elle, ne manqua pas ce mouvement de recul. Elle savait bien que s'il y avait une personne de « l'autre camp » qui avait beaucoup souffert de la guerre, c'était indéniablement Daphné Greengrass. Ginny avait perdu un frère, et c'était déjà bien assez, mais Daphné, elle, avait tout perdu. Ça avait commencé par ses amis, sa meilleure amie, Pansy Parkinson, son petit-ami, Adrian Pucey, et même sa sœur, Astoria. Mais le destin s'était acharné sur elle. Elle avait perdu le dernier de ses amis, Draco Malfoy, quand il avait refusé d'honorer les arrangements de sa famille avec celle des Greengrass en épousant l'aînée plutôt que la cadette. Daphné avait dû voir une porte de sortie à un éventuel mariage arrangé en épousant un de ses amis, mais son refus la lui avait fermé au nez. Il ne lui restait plus que la rébellion, le refus du mariage, jusqu'à être déshéritée. Elle n'avait plus personne. Alors Ginny finit par comprendre que Daphné était sans doute venue ici dans l'optique de voir Harry pour qu'il l'informe quant à la une de la gazette que tous les sorciers avaient reçue le matin même, puisque le ministère n'était pas exactement en mesure de le faire.

–Harry n'est pas là, dit Ginny. Il ne sait pas quand il rentrera...

Daphné baissa la tête. Elle semblait épuisée, mais pas comme Ginny l'était, sa grossesse et un enfant en bas âge sur les bras pouvant se révéler éreintants. Daphné avait l'air épuisée par la vie. Elle marmonna quelque chose que Ginny interpréta comme un _merci_ , et un _désolée pour le dérangement_ , mais elle l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

–Tu peux rester l'attendre ici, si tu veux...

Greengrass s'arrêta dans son mouvement, l'air en pleine réflexion. Probablement en train de chercher la meilleure excuse pour esquiver. Alors Ginny reprit.

–Je ne te proposerais pas si ça me dérangeait, énonça-t-elle, essayant de plonger ses yeux dans un regard qui la fuyait désespérément.

Elle pencha la tête pour forcer la blonde à la regarder dans les yeux, pensant que cette Daphné n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qui, plus de sept ans plus tôt, transperçait les gens de ses yeux bleus glacés, et n'était jamais celle qui détournait les yeux. Une fois qu'un contact visuel fut totalement mis en place, elle acheva de tenter de la convaincre.

–J'ai du thé...

Daphné sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes, regardant la rue derrière elle avec envie, mais après quelques secondes, elle se retourna à nouveau vers la rousse, le même sourire timide que celui qu'elle avait déjà exhibé un peu plus tôt, et acquiesça.

…

Marcus Flint marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble de Parkinson, se retenant de siffloter le dernier tube des Bizzar' Sisters qu'il avait entendu dans le bus magique. Si son sort de désillusion empêchait les piétons moldus de le voir, il ne les empêchait pas de l'entendre, après tout. Ils ne virent donc pas ce grand gaillard à la carrure d'athlète portant un grand sac de voyage sur le dos s'avancer jusqu'à la grille d'évacuation de l'eau de pluie du centre de la rue.

Il avait visionné la journée de Malfoy durant toute la matinée ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'après-midi, passant les passages inintéressants. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par le lavage de mains consciencieux de Malfoy après être allé pisser, pas plus que par sa manie de retirer l'ensemble des cornichons de son sandwich aux crudités.

Il n'avait pas eu toutes les informations, mais il avait tenté de créer une piste à partir de celles que Malfoy avait regroupées la veille. Tout aurait été plus simple si Malfoy avait vu le souvenir altéré ainsi que le souvenir du voisin moldu, mais tout ce qu'il avait, c'étaient les informations quant à ces souvenirs que Granger lui avait données, ou auxquelles ils avaient tous réfléchi plus tôt. Son cheminement avait été le suivant. Zabini se battait avec plusieurs baguettes, et ils avaient conclu qu'il faisait venir la suivante à lui à l'aide d'un _accio_ , ce qui laissait forcément entendre qu'elles n'étaient pas loin. Marcus n'avait jamais vraiment connu Zabini, mais il savait tout de même qu'il était extrêmement prudent. L'idée qu'il ait pu laisser traîner dans la rue une fiole lumineuse lui semblait improbable, surtout s'il avait quitté les lieux avant son assaillant, qui aurait pu la trouver et la détruire après son départ. Marcus en était donc venu à l'hypothèse qu'il avait dû jeter un sort d'illusion pour que quelqu'un de confiance, en l'occurrence Weasley, voit la fiole, et se mette en tête de la chercher. Marcus aurait mis sa main à couper que pour que ce souvenir soit aussi luisant, il fallait bien que son utilité soit extrêmement restreinte pour une éventuelle identification de l'assaillant, mais Zabini n'aurait pas pris autant de risques pour laisser derrière lui un souvenir inutile. Puisque c'est grâce à ce souvenir qu'il avait été déterminé que Zabini utilisait un _accio_ , Flint avait fini par se dire que c'est précisément ce que Zabini voulait leur faire savoir. En jetant la fiole dans les égouts, il avait probablement voulu les mener quelque part, ou vers quelque chose. Ce que Zabini n'avait pas dû anticiper, c'est que le ministère et le bureau des aurors serait complètement bloqué par le Code Noir.

Marcus transplana sous la grille. Il crut entendre le couinement d'un rat, quelque part, mais ne s'en soucia pas. Un _Lumos_ , et il commença son périple dans les égouts, observant chaque recoin pour ne pas louper les baguettes que Zabini aurait pu y cacher.

Il crut à une hallucination quand il entendit le hululement d'une chouette, un peu plus loin. Interdit, il resta là, debout et silencieux pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant qu'un nouveau hululement se fasse entendre, suivi d'un froissement d'ailes. L'intensité de son _Lumos_ ne fut pas assez grande pour lui permettre de voir arriver le chouette qui vola sur lui, lui causant un moment de frayeur quand cette dernière se posa sur son épaule. C'était la chouette de la famille Zabini. Il s'en souvenait parce qu'elle appartenait à une race très rare de grandes chouettes au pelage noir d'encre et aux yeux rouge sang. C'était une race particulièrement agressive, mais déjà à Poudlard, Marcus avait remarqué que cette chouette en particulier était incroyablement câline. Elle le confirma en se frottant à la chevelure de Marcus.

Flint attrapa le sac accroché à sa patte. La forme qu'il avait prise ne laissait que peu de doutes quant à ce qu'il contenait, ce qui se confirma quand il y trouva une demi-douzaine de baguettes. Mais il trouva également un autre sac. C'était un sac en soie noire, rempli de plumes, mais surtout d'une baguette. Noisetier et cheveux de vélane, une trentaine de centimètres. C'était la baguette de Pansy Parkinson. Il le savait parce que les serpentards aimaient se juger sur leurs baguettes, et que le bois de noisetier de Parkinson lui avait valu de nombreuses moqueries, étant un bois s'appuyant sur les émotions de son maître. Serpentard n'avait jamais aimé les émotions.

Avec cette baguette, Marcus trouva une fiole qui semblait elle aussi emplie d'un souvenir qui ne semblait cependant pas altéré. Il trouva également une note : _Je veux que Pansy voit ce souvenir avant tout le monde_. Pas de signature, pas de sceau indiquant l'appartenance à une famille. La seule raison pour laquelle Marcus avait identifié cette écriture comme étant celle de Zabini venait du fait que c'était sa chouette qui portait son message.

Marcus posa par terre le grand sac qu'il portait sur son dos et en sortit un biscuit qu'il émietta avant de tendre sa main à la chouette qui se mit à calmement à picorer le tout. Il soupira. À vrai dire, il aurait préféré que son hypothèse se révèle fausse, car il aurait alors pu rentrer chez lui, et profiter de ses vacances imprévues. Au lieu de ça, il allait devoir aider Malfoy à retrouver son ami et ce jusqu'au bout, même en employant des moyens ingrats. Zabini avait laissé ses baguettes, son souvenir et son message ici en pensant que les aurors viendraient les récupérer, mais il finirait bien par se rendre compte que son plan ne se déroulait pas exactement comme prévu. Si les hypothèses de Marcus se révélaient exactes, alors Blaise finirait bien par venir les récupérer lui-même, et Marcus serait là pour l'accueillir, même s'il devait pour cela camper pendant des jours dans les égouts.

* * *

Voilà ! Plus ça va, plus les chapitres s'allongent... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review ?


End file.
